


Stripped Vinyl

by NavajoLovesDestiel, Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balthazar hates Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean In Love, Dean Loses Virginity to Castiel, Dean and Cas arrested, Dean and Cas go to jail, Dean is In Over His Head, Drug Dealer Castiel, Drug Dealer Dean, Drug Lord Lucifer, Drug Use, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Sam Winchester Dies, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been friends for about five years, and never knew they were both madly in love. Dean's oblivious ignorance leads him to push Castiel into their boss' arms, and Castiel almost makes the mistake of marrying the wrong man. Trouble hits when Dean's brother is killed in a car accident, and they have to find the money to cremate him. The only person Castiel can even imagine loaning the money is his brother Lucifer who happens to be a pretty well known Drug King Pin in the city... Will they ever be able to pay off their debt? What happens when they don't meet their arrangement made with the Devil?





	1. Record Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Ankara for her editing!

Dean finished the rack he was stocking, then turned and stretched his back. He was so tired from the previous night, but he had made some good money on the side. Money that was off the books, money that he put away in a safe for his future.

"Jesus fuck, Cas!” he cried as he happened to glance over a shelf in the midst of his stretch. “When did that come in??" Dean trotted over to the shelf and picked up an unopened Lynyrd Skynyrd "Street Survivors" original LP with the flames over their heads and all.

Castiel looked up from the cash register. "I don't know, Dean. A while ago. Just stock it, will you? And what's with all the back cracking today? You practicing tantric sex in your off hours? Pull something?" He went back to checking the receipts.

Dean sighed and set the album back down, rolling his eyes inwardly at Castiel's remark. "Oh yeah, totally. We’re on, uh... diving turtle, eh?" Dean made shifty brows and chuckled. Lisa was known to keep Dean up all night from time to time, but he fabricated a lot of it.

Lisa also didn't exist, but no one other than he and his brother knew that.

"What's up your ass?” he asked. “Balls not payin’ you much mind with the wedding nearing?  Oh! Lemme guess.... Groomzilla? Yeah?" Dean leaned on the counter with a playful grin, something anyone else would have trouble pulling off with snake bites.

Cas frowned at Dean. It made his eyebrow piercing dive down towards his eye. "Nothing is up my ass, and that's the major problem, not that it's any of your business," he snapped. “Balthazar is busy, and yeah, there is a lot to get ready for. You wouldn't understand.”

Dean clicked his tongue and shot upright, but turned to hop on the counter, propping his heavy combat boot in front of him, then crossing the other to sit Indian style. "Is that a straight insult? I mean, do you at least get to stick it in Balls ass?" Dean was rather forward, but he had known Castiel for five years, so he felt the man was strong enough for his mouth.

Castiel watched Dean hop up onto the counter and shook his head. "Well, yeah, I do ‘stick it up his ass’, as you so eloquently put it. But even that isn't happening lately. It's frustrating..." He trailed off. "And can you please stop calling him 'Balls"? I mean it's kind of funny, but really, it's very disrespectful. I'd hate for him to hear you."

Dean narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together, then pushed his hair behind his gauged ears. "Why are you marrying him if you’re so miserable?" he asked.

The back door’s bell rang and Dean rolled his eyes. Chains rattled and leather creaked as he hopped off the counter. Balthazar hated anyone sitting on the counter. "Ixnay the estionquay,” he muttered, walking away to straighten some shelves.

Cas started to say something but closed his mouth when the door opened. He turned to see Balthazar walk towards him, usual swagger in place.

"What’s happening here? Were you two slacking again? Really, Cassie, you simply must keep a rein on Dean,” the latter scolded. “He wouldn't do a lick of work if you didn't keep after him." Castiel waited expectantly for a kiss, but none came. He sighed. "Dean isn't that bad, Balth. He does his share.”

Dean mocked Balthazar as he organized a shelf, then walked out of the room to head to the restroom. He wanted to slap his boss so hard, but thought better of it. He locked the door, turned to face the mirror, then pulled out a small vial and hit a bump. He needed the energy, not the bullshit.

Castiel watched Dean go to the bathroom and silently prayed he wasn't using in there. Turning to Balth, he asked, "So, what do you need? I thought you had some important appointment this afternoon?"

Balthazar snorted. "If you ever listened to me when I talked to you, you'd know it was at three and I'm on my way there now. Really, Cassie, you simply must start listening. I just wanted to see if everything was running smoothly here. I'll be off now." Balthazar turned and left. Castiel sighed again. He was doing a lot of that lately.

Dean waited until the door slammed, then cleared his throat and walked back out of the bathroom with a more serious demeanor. He started organizing untouched racks while singing with the song over the store radio under his breath. He didn’t want to bother Castiel, seeing as how he had gotten so personal before the man’s fiancee walked in

Cas turned and faced the counter. He tried to organize the receipts but he just couldn't concentrate.Finally, he looked at Dean. "So what are your big plans tonight? Seeing Lisa?"He just needed the distraction from his growing concerns about marrying Balthazar.

Dean snorted. Lisa. "I dunno man, thinking about hanging out at the crib; you? Got cake tasting or... flower picking to do?" He hadn’t even turned to look at Castiel as he spoke, instead he moved to the next shelf to organize.

Cas chuckled. "Yeah, I'm taking that flower arranging class. Wanna hang out?"    

Dean was silent a moment, then turned to look at Castiel. "You and me? Hang out? Like old times?" He was almost shocked, but Dean did miss the relationship he’d had with his old friend before the latter had found less conventional relationship with their boss.     

Cas looked up at Dean. "Yeah, I was just thinking… It might be nice. You know, catch up, talk about the old days. But if you don't want to..." Castiel was sick of Balthazar's late nights and he just wanted to have some fun. He and Dean used to be best friends and he sort of missed that.

Dean nodded, then walked toward his friend, wrapped his arms around him and hugged him as tightly as he could. After kissing Castiel's temple, he pulled back. "I never thought I’d hear the day… Whatcha wanna do? I got a guy I could hit up after work." Dean assumed it would be the usual pothead night with munchies and porn criticizing.  

Cas leaned into the hug. He really missed hanging out with Dean. Balthazar hated Dean and had forbidden Castiel from hanging out with him. He sort of got goosebumps when Dean kissed him. But now, he was regretting ever listening to Balthazar. "That sounds great, Dean,” he agreed. “I'll get the munchies. Anything changed since the last time? Still love your Skittles?"   

Dean grinned like a child at the mention of Skittles. "And gummy bears, Haribo." He pushed his hair back with his left hand, then flipped his phone out of his right back pocket to text the guy. "Half okay?" Dean glanced up at Castiel through glowing glazed eyes.

Castiel smiled at him. "Okay, noted. Gummy bears. And yeah, half should do us." He stood and thought. Balthazar would have a conniption fit if he found out that he had spend the evening with Dean, getting high no less. But Castiel was really looking forward to it. It had been way too long. "So, what do you say we close a little early?” he suggested. “Get this party started."

Dean finished the text, then smiled wide once again. "Fuck yes!" He moved off to start closing the shop down.

Cas totaled up the cash register and helped Dean clean. He was really excited and made the decision to not think about anything but having fun with Dean.He grabbed his phone and texted Balthazar, telling him he was going out to see a movie and then probably would stop and grab a bite to eat after. Better safe than sorry. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean flopped down on the bed and snagged the blunt out of Castiel's lips to take another hit.  He passed Castiel a beer. He had bought his favorite.   

Castiel giggled and grabbed the blunt away from Dean after Dean took a hit. "This is awesome. I wish we had never stopped. Why did we stop anyway?"Cas moved a little closer to Dean. He really did miss this. He missed Dean. He took a long swallow of beer.

Dean shrugged, then looked to Castiel after he took a swig of his own beer. "I didn’t suck your dick good enough?" Dean snorted, then wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

Castiel giggled again. "Oh, fuck no, you always sucked my dick the best of anyone. Wanna do it again?" He knew he was playing with fire. He just didn't care. He was fed up with the way Balthazar had been treating him lately, and besides, Balthazar didn't suck cock. Ever.

Castiel really missed having his dick sucked. 

Dean perked a pierced brow, then grinned. "Miss my tongue, huh?" 

Castiel nodded. "I really, really have. Dean. Balth… He… Well, he doesn't suck dick. I haven't had it since the last time you did it." He grabbed the blunt and took a long toke. He held it in his lungs and then blew out some. He was so high. 

Dean glanced down at Castiel's lap, then slid his hand over the baggy jeans to start rubbing his cock. "Why would you wanna marry a man who won’t treat you better than your best friend?" Dean squeezed the hard organ in his fist and whispered, "Tell me why you’re gay. I mean, what is it about a cock in your ass that feels good?"

Castiel gasped when Dean grabbed his cock. "I... I don't know why I want to marry him. I'm having second thoughts. But he says he loves me..." Castiel closed his eyes. "I can't explain that. It is just how I'm wired. It feels like nothing else in the world." He lifted his head and opened his eyes. "You really should try it. The anus is filled with nerve endings that make it feel so good.” He thrust up into the hand Dean still had on his cock.

Dean listened to every word, and the way Castiel described the feeling made his ass muscles contract. He wasted no more time, but unbuckled and unzipped Castiel's pants and yanked them down to drag the tip of his cock into his mouth with a soft moan. He was high and drunk but he knew what he was doing.

Cas let Dean unzip him and grab his cock. He groaned at the feeling of Dean's wet, warm mouth on his cock. He grabbed Dean's hair in his fist. "Fuck! Dean... please...." He wasn’t even sure what he wanted  but he knew he wanted more. 

Dean groaned deeper as the feeling of Castiel's fingers tugging against his scalp washed over him. He fluttered his tongue over the slit, then pushed the ball of his tongue ring inside the slit, also allowing his teeth to graze lightly.

Castiel threw his head back. "Oh yeah, baby, just like that." He loved feeling Dean's tongue ring, it felt like nothing else. He had missed this so fucking much, and now that it was happening again, he knew just how much.

Dean cupped Castiel's balls in his hand to massage, then pulled the tongue ring out, and shoved it back in, repeatedly. His cock was growing hard. He missed these late night stoned blowjobs, too.

Cas moaned at the feeling of Dean shoving his tongue ring into his slit over and over, and the feeling of Dean's hands on his balls. He felt like he could cum on the spot, but he held back. He wanted this to last."Don't stop, Dean please..."

Dean pulled the tongue ring out and replaced the reinsertion with a deep throat. He let go of his balls and instead pushed his hands up over Castiel's abdomen, tickling him with his fingertips.

Castiel pulled away from Dean's tickling fingers. He didn't know what to focus on, the tickling or the deep throat but the deep throat won out."Fuck! Dean! Stop!"        

Dean pulled off Castiel's cock and his hands froze.  "What happened? Did-- did I hurt you?" He looked confused.

Castiel smacked Dean on the arm. "No you goof, I meant to stop tickling me. Get back to the blowjob."

Dean chuckled, but instead decided to do something different for a change. He sat up, pulled his shirt off, exposing his tattoos and nipple piercings, and shifted himself onto Castiel's lap, face to face. "I want to kiss you,” he murmured. “Is that okay?" Dean wasn’t sure what Castiel’s boundaries were since he was engaged.

Castiel watched Dean pull off his shirt, confused. He was even more confused when Dean crawled into his lap. But when he heard Dean's question, he pulled Dean closer. "Of course you can kiss me."

Dean smiled, then closed the distance between their lips. His hands pushed up under Castiel's shirt, promptly shedding it. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's, then prodded him to open his lips.

Castiel leaned into Dean's kiss and opened his mouth for Dean's tongue. His hard cock pressed into Dean's ass. He wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's neck and pulled him closer, moaning into Dean's mouth.

Dean started to unbuckle his pants, then broke the kiss to rise up and drop them to his knees. "Fuck I love this song..." Dean grinned as he glanced down at Castiel, hearing  _ When the Levee Breaks  _ on the stereo. "I want you to fuck me to it, Cas." Dean whispered against Castiel's lips.  "Be my first?"

Castiel could hardly believe his eyes when Dean dropped his pants. But when Dean asked him to fuck him, he got that message loud and clear. He pushed Dean down on his back and leaned over to kiss him. "Yeah, I'll be your first Dean. I'll take good care of you." He kissed down Dean's neck and to his nipples. He sucked on each one until they were hard, then he moved his mouth lower, sucking and licking. He used his hand to cup Dean's balls, lifting them and pulling on them lightly.

Dean lay back as he was repositioned, and kissed Castiel back with fervor. His eyes watched Castiel trail kisses to his nipples, and at that moment they fluttered closed. He kicked his feet clear of his jeans and curled his legs high, sliding them over Castiel's shoulders.

"Hnggh fuck!" Dean gasped softly and dropped his head to the side, biting his lip. His balls felt so good, and a bit of precum oozed from his slit.

Cas  loved that Dean lifted his legs over his shoulders. It gave him all the access he needed. He looked around and saw the lube on the nightstand and leaned over and grabbed it. He poured some in his hand, and leaning over to kiss Dean. he slid one finger into his ass.

Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel's head and kissed him passionately, seemingly putting love behind his every touch and motion. He moaned a higher pitched squeal into his best friend's mouth, then wiggled his butt a little, contracting around the intruder. He smiled, looking into the other's eyes.

"That feels nice..." Dean whispered.

Castiel put his entire being into the kiss. He loved the squeal that Dean made. He left his finger inside Dean, waiting for the other to relax. "It does, doesn't it? I told you so," he replied.

Castiel moved his finger, pushing it up inside Dean further, then pulled it back and shoved it in all the way. He continued to fuck Dean with the finger, then he added a second. He felt around until he found Dean's prostate and rubbed over it.

Dean gasped again as Castiel slightly finger fucked him. It was tantalizing how many nerves sent sparks of fire through his body from the friction. As the second finger slipped in, he sucked in a sharp breath, reaching down to grip the covers.

"Ohhh Cas!" Dean softly cried out, but that breath was cut off when he felt the prostate get hit. Instantly his thighs tensed and he threw his head back to gasp for a breath. "C-Cas!"

Castiel smiled at Dean’s reaction to having his prostate rubbed. "And that is just one thing that makes anal so awesome,” he said with a hint of pride as he fucked his fingers in and out of Dean. He watched Dean's face closely, looking for any sign that Dean wasn't enjoying what he was doing. Seeing nothing, he added a third finger. It was a tight fit but he needed to open Dean up if he was going to fuck him. He kissed Dean again, pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth.

Dean eagerly kissed Castiel back, gasping and moaning with heavy breaths as he was finger fucked. "Ah, fuck, Cas, I want you to m-make love to me, please… I need you!" Dean panted through his words, but meant every single one.

Castiel wanted Dean so badly. He needed to be inside him, like,  _ now _ . He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again. He lubed up his dick generously, and added a little to Dean's hole for good measure. "I've got you, Dean,” he promised. “I've got you…” He lined up his cock and pressed the head inside Dean. It took everything he had not to just ram in, but he really didn't want to hurt Dean. It was his first time and Castiel really wanted to make it good for him.

Dean relaxed the moment the fingers pulled free, and the stretch of Castiel's head made his entire body spasm and quiver, gasping for breath with this new sensation. Now he knew how girls felt. "Kiss me! Kiss me, kiss me! Cas, baby!" Dean begged between gasps.

Castiel held still until he felt Dean relax, then pushed in all the way and held again. He couldn't believe how perfect Dean felt. Dean was tight and hot inside, and Cas wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anyone before. He leaned over, bending Dean in half, and kissed him with all the passion he could find, making it hot and messy and hard.

Dean wrapped his ankles behind Castiel's neck and kissed him as he trembled from the pain of being penetrated for the first time. "It feels... so fucking good, hurts, but so good. Heh." Dean had tears in his eyes but he was smiling as he kissed his best friend.

Cas kissed Dean again. "Just relax, Dean, try to relax, you know… down there. It will stop hurting soon. I never want to hurt you." He still held still, although it was becoming hard to do. He wanted to fuck Dean into the mattress, but he also didn't want to hurt the other. He wanted Dean's first time to be wonderful. He wanted to do this again, and again.

Dean took a deep breath and started to relax. The feeling of being filled up was magnificent, and those piercings on Castiel's cock were interesting,too. His legs relaxed around his man's neck, and he nodded, kissing him back fervently.

Castiel slowly pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside Dean. The Prince Albert piercing was dragging in Dean and it felt amazing. He thrust back in, hard. He couldn't help himself. The sight of Dean under him, looking up at him, was a desire he'd had for a long time, He always suspected Dean was at least bi, and now he knew it for sure. Castiel kissed him, and started getting his rhythm, fucking Dean hard and fast.

Dean gasped and cried out through clenched teeth from the rough recoil of his new lover's hips. He worked his legs down and wrapped them around Castiel's hips. He pulled Castiel down for a kiss and moaned his name with every breath he had. Castiel was his world, and right now, nothing was on his mind but the absolutely gorgeous man above him.

Castiel rammed his cock in and out of Dean, snapping his hips with every thrust. He was lost in the whole experience of pure  _ Dean _ . He had wanted this for so long, it seemed like a dream. He groaned with every thrust. Dean was so tight on his cock. He looked down at Dean, wanting to never take his eyes off him. "Dean… Dean... it's so good..."

Dean glanced up and made eye contact with watery eyes but he was smiling. The friction was beginning to feel good, and he was suddenly dripping a hefty amount of precum onto his own belly.  He reached down to squeeze his cock tight to stave off orgasm, but began counter thrusting when he could every few thrusts.

"Fu-fuck... yes! Never stop!" Dean pressed his free hand over Castiel's pierced nipple and grazed his nails over his skin a bit as he kissed his best friend again. Part of the pleasure was marijuana, while the other was them doing a bad thing… But who cared? Balthazar deserved it in Dean's mind. He could treat Castiel so much better!

Cas fucked Dean hard, and thought about Balthazar. He never felt like this with his fiancee. He just wanted Dean in that moment, and maybe forever. He shook it off and continued thrusting."I won't stop, Dean, I promise…” He kissed Dean again. It felt like coming home after a long absence.

Dean sloppily kissed back, moaning his best friend's name every solid breath he could catch. His heels dug into Castiel's ass to pull him in deeper, grunting here or there as he tried to keep up. He wanted to devour this man more than ever before.

Castiel wanted to own Dean as the latter moaned his name perpetually. He wanted to fuck him into submission and make it last forever. He knew he had wanted Dean for years. When Dean dug his heels into his ass, he bent Dean more and thrust in as far as he could. He changed the rhythm, slowing down then speeding up. He used every trick he'd ever learned to make this unforgettable for Dean.

He heard himself say, "Dean, I love you," and he didn't even know he was going to say it.

Dean whimpered as the assaulting hips slowed down and stopped, deep inside him, then released his now purple cock. "I love you too, baby, fuck I love you, Cas, so much!" Dean tightened his legs to make Cas stop thrusting, then cupped his face with both hands to kiss him soft and lovingly for a moment before he came.

When Dean cupped his face and kissed him so sweetly, Castiel knew he was lost. He loved Dean. He had loved him for years but never said a word. Now it was out in the open, spoken between them. He struggled not to cum-- he didn't want the orgasm; he just wanted to be inside Dean, to know they were connected both in body and mind.

"I love you so much, Dean. I always have. Baby, I love you so fucking much."

Dean smiled and ran a thumb over Castiel's lower lip. "No chick flick moments asshole," he chuckled, then loosened his legs. "Cum with me."

Castiel laughed and began to thrust again and let himself go. He felt the heat begin, starting in his balls then spreading out into his gut. It went to his cock and he thrust in harder than ever before. He came so hard he saw stars.

Dean gasped again, wrapping his arms around Castiel's back and digging his nails in while he camel. He came harder than he ever had on top of a girl. His cum coated his and Castiel's abdomens and chests as he cried Castiel’s name loud enough for Sam to hear.

Dean tightened up as he came and Castiel gasped. He felt the cum splash all over both of them. He reached down and grabbed Dean's cock, running his hand over it and coaxing a little more cum from it. He held it as it softened. His own cock was getting soft, so he pulled out gently and rolled to Dean's side, trying to catch his breath.

Dean tried to catch his own breath as Castiel rolled off of him, but he whimpered, "You lied to me..." Dean started to laugh and pushed himself up and over Castiel, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed his lips softly, running his tongue over his lower lip, nibbling at it. "You pulled out, dick!"

Cas smiled when Dean rolled over and on top of him. "Like I had a choice, bitch,” he argued playfully. “My dick doesn't stay hard just on command. I need a little recovery time." He wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's neck and pulled him down into another kiss. He opened his mouth for Dean's tongue and moaned into his mouth.

Dean moaned into the tongue-laced kiss and laughed again, smacking Castiel's chest. "Well, why not? We should get you some Viagra, huh, old man?" he joked. Dean pinched both of Castiel's nipples around the piercings, playful like old times.

Castiel gasped at the pinch to his nipples. The piercings made them sensitive and Dean knew that. "Old man? I'm only two years older than you are. I'd like to see you stay hard after a great fuck-fest. And that was great, admit it." He pulled on Dean's nipple ring to make his point.

Dean jumped and released Castiel's nipples to try and free his own nipple. "Well if you ain’t old, prove it, fucker!" Dean fell back on the opposite side of the bed and spread his thighs to taunt Castiel. He knew the other needed time to recover, but he was in a playful mood.

Cas growled and crawled over Dean and between his spread thighs. He leaned down and kissed him as filthily as he was able. He bit down on Dean's bottom lip hard and sucked it into his mouth, tasting the metal of Dean's lip ring. He rubbed his soft cock against Dean's, moaning at the feeling. He rubbed harder and willed his cock to fill.

Dean got chills from the aggression, but wrapped himself around Castiel in adoration. He kissed him deeply, jerking and gasping from the sensitive friction of Castiel's cock. "Eat me baby, eat me alive!" Dean got dirty quick, running hands down then back up Castiel's sweaty chest.

Cas looked at Dean's hole, which was still a little open from the fucking he'd just had. Cas put his mouth over Dean's hole and kissed it. Then he stuck out his tongue and ran it around.He stuck his tongue into Dean and tasted his own cum. He sucked on it a little and got some in his mouth and swallowed it. He put his tongue back inside Dean and tongue-fucked him.

Dean moaned and dropped his head back, pressing his hand into Castiel's hair to tug. "Uhgh fuck! That feels so good! Why didn’t you ever fuck me before!?" Dean gasped out, wrapping his legs over Castiel's shoulders. Cas looked up at Dean from between his legs, spit dripping down his chin and grinned."Well, let's see. First, you never asked me to before. Second, I thought you were straight. All that shit about Lisa..." He put his head back down and rimmed Dean for all he was worth.

Dean moaned and began to pant with staggered breaths. "L-Lisa doesn't exist."

Cas stopped and put his head back up again. "What did you say? Lisa doesn't exist? Then why... why did you make her up? Just to fuck with me?"

Dean raised himself up on his elbows and and looked directly into Castiel's eyes. "Because I was lonely?" He shrugged. Lisa had been invented only after Castiel began flirting with Balthazar.

Castiel couldn't believe his ears. " _ You _ were lonely? Lonely! I loved you forever and you never acted like there was even a chance with you. God damn it, Dean. I'd have never even started with Balthazar if I thought I even had a ghost of a chance with you. I thought… I thought we were just friends and that was it." He sat up, his cock beginning to get hard again.

Dean sat up as well and pressed his hands to Castiel's face, pulling his face close. "I was so, so angry that you wanted him, and then he said you couldn’t see me so I made her up to make you jealous, because it hurt watching you... so happy." Dean was emotionally breaking down.

Castiel couldn't speak for a moment, too full of pain. "Dean, I only flirted with him to make you jealous,” he explained. “I wanted you so bad, but I honestly thought you were straight. And then when you talked about Lisa, it hurt. It hurt so bad that it drove me into his arms, his life. I guess.... I guess we're both just idiots."A tear leaked out of his eye and ran down his cheek. He was engaged to Balthazar and now... he knew Dean loved him. What was he going to do?

Dean dropped his hands and nodded, then crawled off the bed to head to his bathroom. He had the master bedroom so it was convenient. While in there he grabbed the baggie of cocaine he stashed in the medicine cabinet, poured himself out a bit, and chopped it with his card, setting it down after forming a line. He took a small straw and snorted it quickly to sober up. Everything had derailed: he’d hurt his best friend; all of this was his fault! He’d fucked himself over! He needed to clear his head.

Castiel watched Dean as he left and went to the bathroom. He dropped his head and thought about everything that had happened. He still owed Balthazar a chance. He knew Dean was a fuck-up and he wasn't sure about leaving Balthazar for him. He wanted to believe that Dean could clean up his act, but he wasn't sure about it. He got out of bed and found his clothes and began to dress, then waited for Dean to come back out of the bathroom.

Dean walked into the bedroom to see Castiel dressing and rubbed his nose, sniffling a bit, far too much like Benny when he had left. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Cas. Please don't..." Dean sucked a sharp breath in, unable to say the words. "I'm sorry."

Castiel stopped and met Dean’s eyes. "It's okay, Dean. We're both to blame here. I'll see you tomorrow at work, okay?" He pulled on his combat boots and laced them up. He stood and walked to Dean, grabbing him in a tight hug."I still love you, Dean. Never doubt that. No matter what happens, I'll always love you." With that, he left.

Dean waited for Castiel to leave then slid down the wall, pressing his hands to his face in shame and pain all at once. His heart broke. Benny said something similar before he left, and now he barely saw the man anymore.

Castiel sat in his car taking deep breaths to control himself. His phone popped, indicating a text message from Bathazar:  _ Where the fuck are you? Get your ass home right now. _ He sighed and started the car.       


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel called the clinic for the results of his urinalysis. He'd had some pain when he pissed and he'd gone to the clinic thinking it was just a UTI. He listened to what the nurse was telling him. He couldn't believe it. He had chlamydia? How was that even possible? He had gone in two days ago, before he and Dean had… The only answer was Balthazar, he decided. He walked out of the bedroom where he had made the call, and looked at his fiancee, who sat leisurely in a chair. He couldn't speak for a moment. "Balth, we need to talk."

Balthazar glanced over to his fiance, took a sip of his wine and pursed his lips curiously.  "What’s up, Cassie? Don't like the sheets? I thought they were a bit stiff myself."

"The sheets are fine. I just got off the phone with the clinic. You gave me an STD, you bastard!" Castiel exclaimed.

Balthazar arched a brow, then stood from his chair and walked over to his fiancee with a leisurely gait.

"Did I? I wasn't aware I had any." Balthazar knew full well he did but now that it was in the light he tried to flip it. "You sure you didn't get it from that little Winchester pitbull at the shop?” he asked with a sneer. “I've watched the eye fucking, Cassie. I know you’re in love with him." 

Castiel couldn't believe how casual Balthazar was acting. "Yeah,” he admitted. “I slept with Dean. But for the first time last night! You gave me this! You've been cheating on me? With whom?" Castiel felt like his life was imploding. Dean had been lying to him for over a year about some made up chick named Lisa, and now this? He didn't know what to do. 

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Please Cassie, is it that hard to tell? It’s none of your business really, but if you must know, I’ve been fucking Michael for almost a year now. He is quite a strapping young lad. Fucks like a stallion for days, that one. Makes me feel like I am twenty again, really." He raised the glass of wine to his lips. "Should ask him for some pointers, you know. He is your brother after all."

Castiel was dumbstruck. His brother? Balthazar and Michael? He turned and walked to the bedroom and grabbed a duffel bag, throwing clothes into it. When he thought he had enough, he walked back into the living room. 

"I'm leaving. You and Michael can have a good life together for all I care. And really, it's you who need pointers. Why do you think you need someone like Mike? It's because you suck in bed." Castiel turned and walked out the door, without a clue what he was going to do. But for now, he was just going to work. He needed to talk to Dean.

Balthazar rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Whatever you say, Cassie. Do what you will. You were always destined for scum!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel’s mind raced as he headed to the record store, walking totally on autopilot. He couldn’t wrap his head around what Balthazar had done, and more importantly,  _ who _ he had done it with. He walked into the record store, which Dean already had open, took one look at his best friend and started to sob.

"Dean... you need... you need to get tested... for chlamydia..." he choked between sobs.

Dean had been ready to bust Castiel’s balls for being late; he hated opening the store alone. He looked up when the door opened, frowning when he saw how upset his friend was. He jumped over the counter and opened his arms for him.

"Wh-What?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Castiel couldn't control himself. He grabbed Dean’s shirt and buried his head in it. He was trying his best to tell him what happened, but couldn't. His breath hiccuped in his chest as he tried to gather his thoughts enough to talk.

"Hey, hey, listen, shhh, it’s gonna be okay, baby." Dean soothed, then corrected himself, noting the slip of the pet name. "Uh, Cas..." His arms were tight and steady around the other as he waited for Castiel to catch his breath enough to speak before pulling away, tilting his head at him.

Castiel finally got control, wiping his eyes and nose on the back of his hand as he pulled away from Dean's now wet shirt.

"Balth gave me chlamydia and I might have given it to you last night. I'm so sorry... I didn't know. I honestly didn't know he was cheating on me. And with one of my brothers!" Castiel’s words came out in a rush, tears still running down his cheeks. 

Dean frowned. For a moment, he was in shock, but then he cleared his throat and led Castiel over to the couch by the record player and sat with him. He was quiet a moment, gathering his thoughts before he speaking up.

"What exactly is... chlamydia? Not like, AIDS, right?" Dean just wanted to clear his mind of that first and foremost.

"No, no; nothing like that. It can be cleared up just by a course of antibiotics. You just need to get tested and then, if you do have it, I'll pay for the meds. I'm so sorry, Dean. I'm sorry." Castiel felt like crap. Worse than crap. Not only was his fiancee cheating on him with his own brother, but now Dean was probably going to hate him. "I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again."

Dean felt a wave of relief, quickly wrapping his arm around Castiel's shoulders and rested his face near his. 

"Sounds like pneumonia,” he said lightly. “I think I'll live. I’ll get tested, but onto bigger things... Gabe?! Really?" Dean knew Gabriel was a horndog, but he had thought the latter cared about Castiel more than that.

Castiel leaned into Dean's arm, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. He was starting to feel better. Not well, but better.

"No, not Gabe. Michael. Balth has been fucking Michael for over a year, he said. He said I could learn a thing or two from him..." Castiel bit back a sob.

Dean lifted both brows, then chuckled. "Come now, I doubt that. You wrecked my ass pretty damned good the other night. There is no way you need pointers. Pfft, I don’t even fuck as well as you do," he admitted, blushing.

Castiel smiled and hugged Dean."Thank you for saying that, even if it isn't true. It's what I needed to hear right now. I just grabbed some clothes and left. I guess I need to find a hotel room..."

Dean looked appalled and almost offended. "WHAT? Are you stupid? Come stay with me, dumbass." He playfully shoved Castiel before standing to go grab a couple cokes from the cooler. He smiled at his friend as he sat back down, handing one over. 

Under normal circumstances, Castiel wouldn’t have even asked, but with his diagnosis…

"Really? You'd let me stay with you even though I gave you... you know." Castiel blushed. He couldn't even say it. He smiled back as he took the drink, staring at it between his hand for a minute.

"Okay,” he finally agreed. “Thanks. Let's close up and get you to the clinic. I need to pick up my prescription and you need to get tested. It only takes forty-eight hours to get the results.” He paused, eyes hardening a little. “And fuck Balth. He doesn't deserve for us to keep the store open after what he did to me." With Dean’s laughter lifting his mood, they quickly closed up and for the clinic.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Castiel drove up to the service lane of the car dealership Michael worked at. He was determined to confront his brother about his affair with Balthazar. Michael walked up to his car and looked surprised when Castiel got out.

"Need to talk to you, Mike. Now." Michael led his brother to his office and sat down, but Castiel was too angry to sit, pacing a little in the office.

"Balthazar told me everything,” the latter began. “How you could do that to your own brother? I can't believe you'd hurt me like that. I mean, we're brothers for fuck's sake!" 

Michael was quiet as Castiel laid his feelings out. After he was done, he looked at Castiel like a tarantula was on his face. "Cassie... what the fuck are you even talking about? Balth? Fucking him?! Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Castiel stopped short at Michael's response. "But Balthazar gave me an STD and he told me you and him had been fucking for over a year. I don't understand... you're saying you didn't?"

Michael looked shocked. "STD? Cassie, I have to seriously question your choice in men. No, I've only ever seen him around at holidays, man. He wishes I fucked him." Michael began to laugh almost hysterically.

Castiel blushed. "Well, yeah. He gave me chlamydia. I'm on antibiotics for it. I can't believe he cheated on me and lied to me about you. That fucker." He decided to not tell Michael about him giving it to Dean. Michael was already questioning his choice in men, he really didn't need any grief from him about Dean.

Michael sighed.  "I assure you, Cassie, I keep my cock clean. I never bareback." He stood and spread his arms for his brother and pulled him into a sincere hug.  "Get clean and call me when you find out the truth."

Castiel hugged Michael back, relieved that he could still trust his brother, and a little ashamed that he had allowed Balthazar to twist him up like that. "I will, I promise."

He drove back to Dean's feeling confused but a lot better, knowing that Michael hadn't had sex with Balthazar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean flipped through his LPs as he took a hit from his bowl. He really needed it after the previous night.

Castiel arrived home and went to hug and kiss Dean, frowning at how stiff the other man was. He took a hit off the bong, watching Dean’s face. "How are you? What's up?” Something was off.

Dean glanced to his... well, whatever they were at this point, and shrugged. He was already blitzed. "What do I even call you, us, me?"

"I don't understand the question, Dean,” Castiel apologized. “Take a breath of something like air and explain." When Dean only shrugged again, Castiel tried to figure out where his head was. "Okay, if I'm even understanding you, I guess you mean what are we? I guess we are a we… Fuck, I don't know. Do you even want us to be an us?"

Dean glared at Castiel, then stood to walk to the kitchen to grab a beer. "Forget it."                         

Castiel just sighed and followed Dean to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer as well. "Look Dean, I don't know if we are a couple or not. I think that's up to you."

Dean turned and leaned against the counter. He popped the top and flung it in the sink, then took a deep chug. "I gave you my... really? What do  _ you _ think I want?!" His words were short, bitten off in his anger and confusion.

Castiel winced at the anger that Dean showed. "Baby, all I want is to be your partner. I love you, I told you that. But I need to know that you're ready to come out of the closet. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. But I need to know what you want in terms of outside this apartment." He stood back and took a long pull on his beer as he watched Dean’s face. 

Dean scowled. "Come out? Fuck, Cas! I screamed your name while my brother was doing homework, and I did have a boyfriend before I met you, just so you know. You would know that if you’d ever asked!" Dean turned to face the counter, finishing his beer and tossed the bottle in the trash hastily.

"What crawled up your ass and died, Dean?” Castiel snapped. “You never, not once, went out with that guy you were with before. I didn't even know his name. True, you screamed my name, so now Sam probably knows about us, but you haven't exactly been out of the house with a guy." Castiel was getting mad. He had no idea what brought all this on, but he suspected the pot didn't help.

Dean turned to face Castiel with a glare. "You think I’m ashamed? And you don’t know shit about me and Benny!" Dean pushed past Castiel to go to his bedroom to grab his boots. He laced them up and grabbed his leather jacket and keys.

Castiel stood by the counter, staring at his beer in confusion. When Dean’s temper flared, it was sometimes best to just let him go and work it out of his system. He just hoped he stayed safe and didn’t hook up with some stranger.

When Dean walked out of the bedroom, he snapped his fingers as he passed the kitchen, heading to the garage. Castiel tilted his head in confusion but followed anyway, waiting for Dean to say something.

"Let’s go!" Dean shouted, taking long, angry strides toward the covered motorcycle. He ripped the tarp off it and stared at it a moment. He loved it. It was his father’s, but he rode it all the time. He hit the garage door actuator and mounted it, igniting the engine. He fired up a cigarette, then motioned behind him. "You gonna be my bitch or stare at me like a dummy?"

Castiel grinned and climbed on the hog. He loved motorcycles and this one was the best he'd ever been on. He remembered years ago when Dean took him everywhere on it. It always felt like flying.

Dean smiled back at him, relieved. "Make sure to hold me close, touch my thighs, be mushy and shit." Dean smirked, then backed out of the garage and closed it, then pulled out of the drive to pull out and hit the road. This time, he took them on the town.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and ran his hands up to feel his nipple piercings through his shirt, then ran his hands down to massage his crotch. He settled his hands on Dean's thighs, relieved and more in love than ever. He had seemed so angry and yet, here they were, cruising the town and Dean had given him complete permission to feel him up in public. He slid his hand between Dean’s legs and cupped his balls. He left one hand there and one hand around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. 

Dean had a hard time not popping a hard-on through the ride, but it felt so good having his man's hands possessively all over him. They rode out of town and headed to some familiar suburbs. Balthazar had hosted Christmas parties he allowed Dean to attend in the past.

Castiel wasn't paying attention to where they were going until he lifted his head and looked around. He had to yell over the roar of the bike, "What are we doing here?"

Dean smirked, then pulled in front of Balthazar's house. He took a drag from his smoke, then flicked his butt into the gutter, quickly whipped out a silenced M1911 and shot out the tires of his car. The sound of the gun made Castiel jump, but he was still laughing at the sight of Balthazar’s flattened tires.

Dean quickly tucked the gun into his coat and roared the engine before peeling out of the driveway. Balthazar only knew his Impala, and by the time he came out, they were gone.

Castiel's grip tightened on Dean’s waist as they zipped away. "Fuck, I love you so much!!" he yelled.

Dean chuckled, heading to a secluded spot on a hill. It was special to him, since they used to smoke weed there on hot summer nights. He parked the bike and cut the engine but kept the headlight on. It was a beautiful twilight as the sun set. His adrenaline was high and he needed to fuck.

Castiel slid off the back of the bike, waiting for Dean to join him before hugging him tightly. "Thanks for that."

Dean grinned wildly and pulled Castiel close by the nipples, hovering over his lips with his own. "I want you to fuck me." 

Castiel got hard just from hearing his boyfriend say that. He pulled him to the ground and kissed him deeply, running his tongue along Dean's bottom lip before sliding it into his mouth when he opened it. He reached down and undid Dean's pants, pulling them down to his boots before shoving his own jeans down as well. Castiel kissed him again, wrapping his fist tightly around his cock as Dean kissed him back desperately, begging for more with his lips. 

Dean couldn’t think of love or finesse as the lust rode high in his blood. Before he lost himself completely, he grabbed the lube and a condom from his jacket, winking at Castiel. He wasn’t risking infecting him again.

Castiel lubed up his hand and ran it up and down Dean's cock to take a bit of the edge off. He kissed him lovingly, making him gasp a little and pinched Dean's nipple piercings under his shirt. Once he had him panting, he pulled one of Dean's legs up high to gently push one lubed finger into him.

Dean gasped at the intrusion, remembering to relax this time. He was still a bit raw from the previous night, but wrapped his denim clad legs around Castiel's shoulders again, readying himself now that he knew what to expect.

Castiel kissed Dean while he fucked his finger in and out of Dean before adding a second finger. As usual, he found Dean's prostate and rubbed it. He bent Dean in half and kissed him again, running his mouth along Dean's jaw and down his throat. He pushed a third finger in. Dean was still just a little loose and Castiel knew he could take it.

Dean moaned out carelessly once his prostate was attacked. He couldn’t help but tighten, but soon started to work his muscles around the penetrating fingers. "That feels amazing! Fuck me, baby, please!" Dean prodded. He was ready and his cock throbbed between them.  

Castiel sat back and opened the condom wrapper with his teeth, tossing it aside. He rolled the condom on his aching, hard cock and put some lube on it. He lined up and thrust his cock into Dean hard. He was consumed with lust as well, and he just wanted to fuck Dean senseless. 

Dean watched his boyfriend (that's what he was now, right?). Something was erotic about preparation for him. He dropped his head back into the grass as he received exactly what he asked for. He could barely breathe, and his hands tightened on Castiel's wrists. 

"Dean, I love you so much..." Castiel pulled back and slammed into Dean again. loving the feeling of his cock stretching Dean open for him. He pulled all the way out next time and thrust back in.He kind of wanted to make Dean scream. He hadn't screamed since that first time and Castiel needed to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean gasped on every slam, and propped himself up on his elbows, pushed Castiel back. "Wait..." Dean tried to wiggle free, then shed his jacket and rolled over onto his belly, pushing up on his hands and knees, legs spread. "Take me Cas, like one of your little bitches." He grinned.

Castiel was shocked when Dean pulled away, but he zmiled when Dean rolled onto his hands and knees and stuck his ass out towards him. He crawled on his knees up behind Dean and grabbed his hips.He thrust in hard again, loving this position. He pulled back on Dean's hips to meet every time he rammed in.

Dean took every impactful thrust and panted through erratic breaths. His muscles worked themselves around Castiel's cock, and he began to moan his name with every rough thrust. The sound of hips meeting ass drove him wild.  

Castiel kept up his assault on Dean's ass. He let go of one of Dean's hips and ran his hand caressingly over Dean's back. "I love fucking you, baby. I love how your hole feels on my cock, how tight you are... " 

Dean dropped his head forward and closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations. He smiled through Castiel's words, and dipped his back, looking back over his shoulder. "Mnnn fuck me, Cas! Fuck me!" Dean wanted it faster. 

Castiel fucked in and out of Dean even harder. He snapped his hips into his lover. over and over. He reached and grabbed Dean by his hair, pulling his head back."Are you my little clock slut? Huh, Dean?" 

Dean had chills wash over him from Castiel's sudden aggressive dirty talk.  He sucked in a sharp breath at the hair pull and moaned out his reply. "Ooooh yes, I am your... cocksl-slut, all yours..." he spoke through panted breaths and grunts. 

"That's right and don't you ever forget it. You're mine, Dean. You belong to me." Castiel kept ramming in and out of Dean while he kept a tight grip on Dean's hair. He felt powerful and he really liked the feeling.

Dean could feel his orgasm rise and he cried out Castiel's name as that fucking prince albert hit his prostate just right."Immuna cum soon! Don’t st-stop! Please!" Dean begged.  

Castiel thrust in as hard as he could. He angled his cock just right so he knew his piercing hit Dean's prostate every time. It was just as good for Castiel as it was for Dean."Yeah, cum for me baby. Cum hard."   

Dean literally had the breath knocked out of him as Castiel badgered his prostate constantly.  He didn't take long, and soon, his cum was slinging across his pants, the grass and his jacket, soon finding enough oxygen to scream Castiel's name. 

Castiel felt Dean cum and his hold tightened so hard down on Castiel's cock he couldn't move it for a second. He came so hard he almost lost consciousness. He took a couple of deep breaths and maintained."That's... that's my little cock slut..." he stuttered, and let go of Dean's hair. He collapsed on Dean's back.He loved that he was able to get Dean to scream again.  

Dean collapsed on the ground and chuckled, rolling himself around to his back under Castiel to kiss him finally with passion and utmost adoration. 

Castiel cupped Dean's face and kissed him with love. He pulled away and looked at Dean."Did you bring a gun with you to really just shoot out Balth's tires?" 

Dean turned to sit up, then reached in his coat pocket for a cigarette, lighting and inhaled strongly. He was quiet for a few moments, then replied, "No."   

Castiel grabbed the cigarette and took a long pull on it. "Then why? Why bring a gun?"

Dean shrugged and looked down. He picked at the grass between his thighs, tossing it to the side. "Doesn’t matter now."

Castiel smoked the cigarette without saying a word. He hated when Dean got like this. He wanted to know where the gun even came from but didn't ask."It's okay, Dean. We don't have to talk about it. Is there anything wrong?" He moved closer to Dean, and wrapped an arm around him, worried.

Dean turned his head and took the cigarette from his lover, taking a big drag. He toyed with the lighter a little, then replied, "I thought I lost my world when you walked out that door last night. Just... knowing you would’ve marrying that jackass, then knowing how much I had hurt you and... all of everything was me, all my fault." Dean had tears and his voice broke. "If you hadn't jumped bitch..."  

Castiel hugged him. "Baby, I've always loved you. Marrying that asshole would have been the biggest mistake of my life. I'm sorry I left. But I came back, and I'll always be your bitch. Always." He kissed Dean tenderly. 

Dean glanced over to Castiel, wiping the tears from his face, then accepted the kiss. He adjusted his pants and fastened them again, then turned to straddle Castiel's lap, pressing his mouth hungrily against his boyfriend’s, then wrapped his hands around his face to hold. All he wanted was contact. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and held him tight."Shhh, baby. Everything is alright. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. You're stuck with me for life."He put one hand on the back of Dean's head, the other making small circles on the small of Dean's back."I love you so fucking much."

Dean smiled, and reached down to grip Castiel's cock to squeeze and slowly stroke, knowing he was sensitive. "I love you too... and I need you so bad." Dean whispered desperately. 

Castiel gasped when Dean touched his cock. He leaned closer to Dean."I need you too, never doubt that. I'd die without you, baby." 

Dean continued to stroke Castiel's cock lovingly, but also greedily so that he could have a round two. "I want to ride you, Cas. And see your beautiful eyes while you cum beneath me." Dean whispered into Castiel's ear.

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, just loving the way Dean touched him."Yeah, baby, ride me. Ride me hard." He laid back in the grass, his jeans still around his ankles. He wanted Dean so bad it hurt.

Dean smirked to himself, but he was in a lost zone of love and lust. His hand left Castiel's cock and he reached for a clean condom and lube, working the rubber over Castiel's hardening shaft. He squirt a good bit of lube and stroked his cock while unfastening his own jeans to drop down to his knees as well as he raised up upon them. His own cock fell out hardened from his acts, and he leaned forward to kiss his lover again very passionately. 

Castiel moaned when Dean rolled the condom on him. He sat with his hard cock aching and watched Dean take his pants down again. When Dean's hard cock fell out of his pants, Castiel licked his lips. He wanted Dean so badly, it hurt. When Dean kissed him, he threw himself into it with all the lust he was feeling. He sucked in Dean's lower lip for a moment, then released it."Get on me, now..." 

Dean positioned himself over Castiel's cock and lined him up, slowly dropping his weight down on his already slick, stretched hole.  A long moan drug out of Dean, and he worked himself all the way to the bottom and decided to sit for a moment. "I wish I could keep your cock inside me all the time, it feels so amazing." Dean spoke softly, then rolled his hips in a circular fashion. 

Castiel watched Dean sit down slowly on his cock. It felt so amazing, he groaned and pushed his hips up to meet him. When Dean just sat there on his cock, he wanted to move so much, but he just let Dean sit."I wish I would be in your ass all the time too, baby, Maybe you need a plug to remind you what this feels like." 

Dean perked with a grin. "I wouldn’t mind that, but nothing will ever replace this cock." He pressed both palms to Castiel's chest, then began to rise and fall slowly. 

Castiel dropped his head down to watch his cock appear and disappear inside Dean. He grabbed Dean's ass to help him with the rise and fall. He thrust up inside Dean every time Dean went down again."I... I'll get you one. I'd love to shove it up you..." 

Dean smiled and sat up to start riding Castiel faster. "Sure you'll be able to keep up with me, old man?" Dean chuckled, and rest his hands on Castiel's knees for support  

Castiel watched Dean, transfixed. He was loving the way Dean rode his cock, and when he sped up, Castiel moaned."I guess we'll see, won't we?" Castiel laughed then groaned. He grabbed Dean's cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft with a tight grip."Let's see who comes first, shall we?"

Dean gasped and dropped his head back.  There was so much going on he wasn't sure he would win that challenge."You're on, Bitch!" Dean started to tighten down on Castiel's cock and leaned forward to rest his hands on his chest again to ride faster, moaning Castiel's name between short breaths.

Castiel threw his head back when Dean tightened around his cock. He was bound and determined to win this. He groaned out Dean's name while Dean continued to move up and down."Jerk... I'll win..." 

Dean leaned down to bite Castiel on the neck and begin sucking a very prominent hickey while he rode him, pinching and tugging at his nipples just to push his buttons.

Castiel moaned when Dean pit him and sucked on the bite. He grabbed Dean's nipple piercing with one hand and kept pulling on his cock with the other. He tightened his grip on it even tighter and ran his hand up and down faster. He was determined to win. 

Dean slowed his hips as he felt the tighter pull on his cock and gasped, crying out."C-Cas! Fuh-ck!" Dean's fingers released Castiel's nipples and he started to cum in his hand, but tightened with a death grip, spasming with contractions as his balls tightened and he coated Castiel's abdomen.  His forehead pressed into his boyfriend's collarbone, and he growled with agitation in losing, then slapped Castiel in the chest. "CHEATER!"

Castiel smiled when Dean came. But the way Dean tightened up on his cock made him cum just moments after. He panted out Dean's name. When Dean slapped his chest and called him a cheater, he just laughed."Not my fault you can't control yourself, baby. All I did was jack you off." He kissed Dean's forehead.

Dean chuckled in return, but he kept Castiel inside him as long as his cock would allow. Heavy, hot breaths played over Castiel's sweaty chest and Dean pushed up to lock lips with him weakly, but passionately. 

Castiel kissed Dean, panting in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around him, and held him close. He wished his cock could stay hard inside of Dean but it softened. Dean still had it inside him but it wasn't going to stay for long."I love you, you goof. Let's get cleaned up and go home. I have one more time left in me but the ground is hard... and cold! I'd rather fuck you in a bed now. Less grass... but we can hit the grass we have at home and then fuck. Okay?" He figured he'd have time to recover on the ride home. 

Dean chuckles and kissed Castiel again. "Alright, I'd like that. Maybe a shower?" Dean felt disgusting with all the cum, but he didn’t regret it at all.  

"Oh definitely a shower," Castiel laughed. "I think we're both kind of funky." Castiel reached down and grabbed his pants. He pushed Dean off him and pulled them up, ignoring the cum on them. 

Dean laughed and rolled over, wiping what cum he could off with his bandana, then stuffed it in his jeans pocket and pulled his pants up, grabbed his jacket and lit himself a cigarette for the road.

Castiel nudged him on the shoulder. "Give me one of those."He accepted the cigarette from Dean and lit it. then waited for Dean to get on the bike so he could get on behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they got home, Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and headed straight to the bathroom. When they got in there, Castiel tuned on the water in the shower, stripped Dean naked and then stripped himself. He followed Dean into the shower. 

Dean backed into the shower and reached out to tug Castiel to him by his cock, kissing him deeply as he began to stroke him. "Fuck, you need a condom... and lube..." Dean grumbled. 

Castiel hardened immediately, but they didn't have a condom, that was true."So either we wait, which is what I suggest, or you blow me. That STD can't be transmitted orally. Your choice."

"But I want it now..." Dean whined, then released Castiel's cock.  Both of his arms slipped up and around Castiel's neck, and he started to kiss him, pressing his cock to Castiel's to get a little friction in the very least. "I guess..." He kissed him again, "I'll blow you for now, but," He kissed deep once more, "Will you be able to fuck me again later?"

Castiel embraced Dean and kissed him."Uh, probably not. I think we should just hurry up with this shower and then get in the bed. You can control yourself for that long, can't you?"

Dean groaned with the thought of it taking so long to fuck. He truly was in a carnal lust with his new found best friend turned boyfriend. It was almost as if there were five years of pent up sexual frustration that needed to come to light suddenly. "Can I fuck you instead? I blow you now, then fuck you after??" Dean smirked, and slipped a hand around behind to rub firmly over Castiel's anus.

Castiel groaned when Dean touched his hole. He moaned and whispered Dean's name. "Yes... yes you can fuck me. I'd really love that, Dean." He really meant it too. He loved the thought of Dean in his ass.

Dean bit Castiel's lower lip and chuckled lustfully. "Mmnnn, good, cause I need to feel that ass on my cock baby." He slid down to his knees and grabbed his lover's cock to trail kisses and tongue the undershaft teasingly. He wasn't going to allow Castiel to cum this time, not until he fucked him, but he wanted to toy with him a little bit, get him worked up and ready for the thought of being taken for a change.

Castiel watched Dean slide down and take his cock in hand. He threw his head back against the shower wall and moaned. It felt so good to have Dean's mouth on his cock. He loved it and he was sure he'd love to have Dean fucking him.He put a hand on Dean's head. "Yeah, baby, that feels so good..."

Dean took the head of Castiel's cock in and tugged at the prince albert piercing with his teeth, then fluttered his tongue around it, moaning softly. His other hand gently caressed Castiel's balls but nothing too extreme, as he didn’t want him to cum just yet.

Castiel loved when Dean tugged his piercing. It was so sensitive, and it sent chills down his spine. He grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and tugged at it. He didn't push on Dean's head. He loved what Dean was doing and he didn't need more.

Dean pulled back after a moment and stood, slipping his hands around Castiel's pert ass to tug him in close to kiss. Reaching out, he grabbed the lube he kept for jacking off and squirt some on his hand, then pushed it between Castiel's thighs to rub around the rim and push his middle finger in, wiggling it a bit at first to tease. "May as well get Cinderella ready for the ball while we bathe." Dean smirked and pushed his finger in deep as it would go, pumping in and out.

Castiel bit back a whine when Dean left off on his cock. He watched Dean get the lube. When Dean rubbed his finger around his anus, he did whine. "Fuck! That feels so good... Damn!" When Dean's finger pushed inside him. he gasped at the flash of pain, but then it just dulled to a burn that Castiel loved. He rocked back on Dean's hand.

Dean pulled the finger out and pressed his second finger in, letting Castiel adjust before they were both pumped in and out of his hole. Dean kissed Castiel's jaw, nipping at it and tonguing along the line until he got to his ear, in which he nipped and sucked the lobe.

Castiel moaned and pushed back against Dean's fingers desperately. It had been quite awhile since he had been penetrated but he always loved it. And the idea of Dean fucking his was so erotic, he could hardly wait."Dean, please... please let's get out of this shower and get to the bed. I can't wait..."

Dean growled into Castiel's ear with a faint chuckle, but pulled back and knocked the water off, slipping his fingers free to step out and tug Castiel to the bed with him, never minding any towels.  Once they reached the bed, Dean grabbed a condom and the lube from the nightstand and prepped himself.

Castiel laid there and watched Dean. He was so excited, he could hardly breathe. "Hurry, please, I need you so bad. I want you inside me Dean."

Dean crawled onto the bed with the lube and slid between Castiel's thighs, pushing them up over his own.  He lubed all three fingers and pushed them slowly inside until he hit the base, then pulled them out and shoved them back in, all the while leaning over to kiss his lover passionately.

Castiel lifted his legs to where Dean wanted them. He groaned at the three fingers being thrust into him. It burned but Castiel loved the burn. He always had. He kissed Dean passionately as well. He knew he needed to be opened as much as possible, so he pushed back against Dean's fingers. He was feeling completely submissive. He just wanted for Dean to take the reins, to do whatever Dean wanted to do with him.

Dean finger fucked Castiel for a little while, grazing over his prostate every few pumps and finally decided it was time.  He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube to lather his condom up a bit more just for good measure.  "You ready baby?" Dean asked as he looked into his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes.

Castiel continued to push back against Dean's fingers in him. It felt so good and it had been so long.He moaned when Dean took his fingers out, but watched intently as Dean lubed up the condom.When Dean asked if he was ready, Castiel smiled at him. "I'm so ready. Please, Dean fuck me."

Dean pressed a finger to Castiel's lips and arched a brow. "I am not going to fuck you, I am going to fucking make love to you, then fuck your brains out. Understood?" He smirked as he awaited the other man's reaction.

Castiel smiled. "I like that idea. A lot."

Dean lined himself up and pressed the head of his cock into Castiel, groaning as he felt how tight the other was. He was almost virginal. "Mnnn fuck, so tight!" Dean caught a breath, then pushed more of himself in about halfway, then pulled back and pushed himself back in more.

Castiel held his breath when Dean pushed the head of his cock into him. It hurt but he welcomed it. It had been far too long. He groaned out Dean's name as Dean pushed in more. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. "It's been a... a long... a long time..."

Dean nodded and leaned forth to kiss Castiel with every ounce of passion he had as he pushed in and pulled out slowly and carefully, not wanting to tear him up like he was sure Balthazar probably did.

Castiel met every push Dean made into him. He was panting out Dean's name over and over. He loved that Dean was fucking him. He had always been a switch, but Balth wanted him to top. And when he did fuck Cas, he loved to hurt him. But Dean was gentle and loving. He grabbed Dean's face and pulled him down into the kiss. He let Dean take possession of his mouth. He wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

Dean kissed with a heated urgency, and his hips rolled with every thrust a bit harder each time. He eventually kept the same, even keeled pace for a bit, marveling at how it felt to be on the other side for a change.  And to be making love, not just fucking.

Castiel let his head fall back and he closed his eyes. He just felt. He felt Dean moving in and out of him, Dean's cock running over his rim. He loved Dean so much."Dean, baby, please, harder. I need you to go harder..." He didn't use the word 'fuck' because this wasn't fucking. He knew it was making love. He grasped Dean's arms tightly.

Dean picked up the pace a bit and pressed his palms to the bed on either side of Castiel's shoulders, tightening his grip on the sheets. His hips began to slap into the other's ass and thighs to resonate a beautiful sound through the room. "Fuck, Cas... how m-much harder do you need before I fuck you into this m-mattress?" Dean asked curiously, and continue to pump steadily into his lover.

Castiel loved how it felt when Dean began to snap his hips into him. He pushed back against Dean, trying to get every millimeter of Dean's cock inside him. He tightened his grip on Dean's upper arms.Castiel chuckled even though he could hardly catch his breath. "I think this is fi... fiine, baby, I don't need to end up inside the m... mattress."

Dean cut Castiel's words off with a kiss, and his hips slowed down to gyrate in a few dipped and rolled thrusts just to hit different angles, but then he aimed to Castiel's prostate and didn't let off once he found it. "Come for me, Angel... I wanna feel it!" Dean gasped and panted.

Castiel rolled his eyes back in his head when Dean hit his prostate. He pushed back against Dean even harder and he felt the heat begin in his balls. It spread to his belly and then to his cock. He tightened his grip on Dean's arms and groaned out loudly.He heard Dean and he came. He shot cum out all over both of them. Some even got on his chin. He called out Dean's name over and over. It was so good, he thought for a second he was dying.

Dean gasped and growled with how tight Castiel squeezed his cock. He continued to pump through Castiel's orgasm, soon crying out in his own, filling the condom to the brim. When he was finished, his hips stopped moving and he licked a trail of cum off of his lover's chest to his chin, then forced it into his mouth with a wet, sloppy kiss.

Castiel felt Dean cum. It left him breathless, seeing Dean above him, losing it. He loved the feeling of Dean licking cum off him, and he opened his mouth to suck it off of Dean's tongue.He kissed Dean hot and messy. When they broke apart, he whispered "I love you, you sexy beast."

Dean chuckled and nipped Castiel's jaw. "I love you too, you gorgeous piece of manmeat." He dipped his head and took a big mouthful of flesh from a very hard to hide place on Castiel's neck and began to suck a deep and large hickey.

Castiel laughed at being called 'manmeat.’ He sucked in a breath when Dean began to suck on his neck. He knew it would cause a huge hickey high on his neck but he didn't care a bit. He wanted everyone to know he belonged to Dean and Dean belonged to him.

Dean broke the kiss to his boyfriend's neck, then kissed upward to his ear, whispering, "Promise me you will never leave me again." 

Castiel put his hands on either side of Dean's face and looked intently into his eyes. "I will never, ever, leave you again. You're my world, Dean. I hated when I was with Balth, just hated it. I only wanted you. And now that we're together, you are all I want in the world. So promise me you'll never leave me either."

Dean had a string of burning tears that escaped his eyes, but he caught them before they got off his face and wiped them away. "I promise I will never leave you either, ever. They will have to kill me first." Dean chuckled. 

Castiel wiped away some of Dean's tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, baby. We're together now, and we're going to stay together. Forever." Castiel reached over the edge of the bed and felt around until he came up with a T shirt and wiped his chest off. Then he pulled Dean down into his arms. He was so happy, he felt like he was floating. "Any weed left?"

Dean laid his head on Castiel's chest until he was prompted for week. His head shot up and he looked at Castiel as if he asked him if he was male. "Any weed left??? Duh, there’s always weed left!" Dean scoffed, then pushed off of the other man to walk over to the couch in his room and snag the bowl and a lighter along with a small baggie. He brought them over to the bed, sat next to Castiel and began to load a bowl up. "Want greens?" Dean figured he would since he asked.

Castiel chucked at Dean's answer and watched him walk to the couch and then back to the bed. He sat up and watched Dean load the bowl."What do you think, bitch. Hand that bowl over here." He grabbed it and the lighter and took a big hit.

Dean cackled and waited for Castiel to hit the bowl, then reached up to turn his face toward him so they could shotgun.

Castiel grabbed Dean's face and kissed him. exhaling the weed smoke into Dean's mouth. When he was done, he sat back."So I wonder if Balth is going to let us keep working at the shop?"

Dean shrugged, "We will find out, until then, shut up and gimme that bowl."


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel got out of the car and adjusted his pants. He walked to the door of the record store and unlocked it. He stumbled inside, trying to walk straight. Looking around, he found Balthazar standing by the counter. The latter had his arms crossed over his chest and he frowned as soon as he saw Castiel. He took in Castiel's sex hair, his hickeys and his overall demeanor. 

"What the everloving fuck is going on here?"

Dean cleaned up a bit and threw the condom out the window before hopping out of the car, pushing his sweaty hair behind his ears. He walked into the store after Castiel and glanced at Balthazar. Oh boy, this could only go two ways, and Dean was betting on the worst. 

Castiel frowned. Just looking at Balthazar made his blood boil. "You lied to me! You fucker, you never slept with Michael! Why would you lie about that? Just to hurt me?"

Balthazar sighed heavily, then motioned to the two of them. "Don’t act daft, Cassie! Look at you two. You practically reek of sex, you've been with him since you left, and why? You are so madly in love with him I want to vomit. Why would I hold you back from that? From happiness?"

Castiel was speechless for a moment. "You mean you lied to me because you knew I wanted to be with Dean?” he asked in amazement. “You could have just told me that. I have been with him since I left, and yeah, we're in love. I never meant to hurt you, Balth, but you hurt me. You gave me an STD and then told me that shit about Michael. That was just cruel." Castiel stood with his hands balled up in fists. He really wanted to punch Balthazar but he knew that would just mean trouble. He looked from Balthazar to Dean and back again. He was so mad, he felt sick to his stomach.

Balthazar folded both arms across his chest and cocked his hip. "Cassie, how do you think that would have really blown over had I done that? Look... I am sorry that I brought your brother into this, and that I hurt you, but you know full well we were a mistake from day one, and…” He sighed. “I wish it weren't like that because I do love you, so stupidly that I acted like an imbecile to push you out of my life and into that idiot's arms." Balthazar turned and opened the register. He pulled out a hundred dollars and pushed it forward on the counter. "I am sure you want to quit, so hopefully that tides you over until you find a new job." 

It was evident that Balthazar was sincere and shaken a bit by the turn of events. Castiel stared at Balthazar as he spoke. Castiel was amazed at what he heard. "You went to all that trouble just to get me to be with Dean? I don't know what to say...I'm sorry if I hurt you, Balth. I'm still pissed that you gave me an STD and then I gave it to Dean, but I'm grateful to you for making me see that I love Dean. It's...confusing." He grabbed the hundred, then looked at Dean and back to Balthazar. "I think we'd like to stay on here. It's a good job and we're both pretty good at it. So no, I don't want to quit."

Dean was relieved Castiel took the money. That was some money for weed! But he was also grateful that they were able to keep their jobs. It was so hard to be a druggie and find a job. 

Balthazar shrugged.  "I am sorry. I had it when I met you, I didn't find out until after we were together a couple of months, but I was too petrified to tell you..." He swallowed a breath, then pressed both hands together. "At the very least, I am glad you want to stay; it means less paperwork for me.

Castiel sighed and took Balthazar's hand. "Thank you for everything. I understand about the STD and I forgive you. And thanks for letting us keep our jobs." He watched Balthazar walk out and turned to Dean.

"Well, that was a kick in the balls,” he said. “But at least we still have our jobs. Here, take the hundred and we can use it for weed." He kissed Dean and then walked behind the counter. "Time to open up, I guess."

Dean snorted, and took the offered money to place into his wallet. "So, I guess this means life just started, huh?" He stepped close and pulled Castiel close for a kiss. "You are totally fucking me behind this counter at lunch, just sayin’,” he demanded with a grin. Castiel chuckled against him, deepening the kiss gladly.

Castiel decided that was down for that. He was down for any kind of fucking with Dean: any time, any place. His cock twitched just thinking about it.

It was about three-thirty, and the boys were thinking about closing up when Dean got a phone call to his cell.  It was odd to receive a call at that time of day since everyone knew he was at work, so he quickly checked to see "Unknown Caller" flashing on the screen. He debated answering it and stared a moment.  Castiel looked up. Dean wasn't answering his phone. 

"Just answer it." Dean frowned, then hit the green swipe and held it to his ear. 

"Hello?" Dean sounded put off and confused. 

"Hello, is Dean Winchester available? This is the Lawrence County Police department." 

Dean's face fell pale, and he just knew it had something to do with shooting Balthazar's tires out. "Uh, can I ask what this is concerning?" He swallowed, unsure of what else to say. 

"Mister Winchester, we would like for you to come down to the station to discuss something about your brother. Samuel Winchester." Dean felt a wave of relief for but a brief moment, but it was suddenly replaced with fear. 

"Wh-what happened? Is he okay?" Dean choked on his own words and began to shake. 

"Come down to the station and ask for Officer Dalton. There was a traffic incident and he will tell you what you need to know." Dean hung up and dropped his phone, already assuming the worst. He felt like he might faint

Castiel watched Dean closely, and just knew something was wrong.  When Dean ended the call, he was so pale Castiel thought he was going to pass out. He walked over and took Dean in his arms.

"Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me." Dean trembled in Castiel's arms and could barely speak coherently.

"I ne- I need t- I…” He shook his head and fumbled to find his car keys. "I gotta go to the police,” was all Dean could get out as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Castiel was shocked when he heard Dean needed to go to the police station. He hugged Dean tightly.

"Come on. I'll lock up and we'll go. Did they say what this is about?" Castiel figured if this had anything to do with weed, they would have come and arrested them here. He went to lock the register and grabbed the keys to the front door. 

"Sam…” He handed Castiel the keys and followed him out to the car. He could barely think straight let alone drive. Castiel locked up the store and took the keys from Dean. He watched Dean get in the passenger side and then walked around to the driver’s side and got in. He paused a moment before starting the car.

"Did they say what it was about Sam?" Castiel didn't think Sam had been arrested. There was nobody as straight as Sam. Dean stared off to the distance and shrugged.

"A traffic incident." Castiel had a sinking feeling. He started the car and drove to the police station. They sat in the car for a few minutes. He knew Dean had to gather his strength to go in. Dean stared at the entrance to the station, then reached over to take Castiel's hand. 

"What if..." Dean couldn't even finish his thought. Castiel got out and walked around to Dean's side. He opened the door and pulled Dean out. He hugged the man to him.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it,” he whispered. He took Dean's hand and they walked inside. As they entered the station, Dean asked for Officer Dalton, and they were escorted back to his desk. Officer Dalton extended his hand and Dean weakly shook it. 

"Thanks for coming in, Mr. Winchester." Dalton began.

"Dean," Dean retorted quickly, then took a seat. "Where's my brother? What happened?"

Officer Dalton looked solemn, then sighed. "Your brother was in an accident a few hours ago with a woman that I am assuming is his girlfriend. Unfortunately, neither one of them made it. I need you to identify the body. But please remember, it is a bit nasty, he--”

"Take me, where is he?" Dean shot up out of his chair.

Castiel sucked in a big breath. Sam was dead? His mind wouldn't wrap around that fact, but he knew Dean needed him. He had to be strong. They followed Officer Dalton to the morgue. Castiel felt cold as he followed the officer and Dean inside. Officer Dalton walked to a steel gurney with a body covered by a sheet.

"This is your brother. I need to show you his face for identification. Are you ready?" 

Dean stared at the gurney as if it would come to life and eat him. "Never,” Dean mouthed, but he nodded. Castiel stood beside Dean when the sheet was lifted. The body was definitely Sam but half of his head was bloody and deformed. Castiel held on to Dean, afraid Dean would pass out. Dean swallowed hard and nodded, reaching out to touch the good side of his face.

"Sammy, why the fuck did you do this?" Dean took a deep breath and stepped back. "That’s hi-him." He turned to face Castiel and tried to grasp at anything, his shirt, his arms, his face. Castiel reached out and grabbed Dean. He held him up, letting him grab his shirt so tightly it was hard to breathe.

"Dean, I'm here. We'll get through this. Breathe." He looked at Officer Dalton helplessly. "Is that it? Can we leave now?" 

Dalton nodded, and covered Sam back up. "We will contact you later for more information. Where you want him sent, final arrangements, that sort of thing." 

Dean sobbed a moment, pressing his face into Castiel's neck and couldn't move.  "Why Sammy, why did he have to go? Cas, why? Not my brother!" Dean couldn't control the tears and could barely see through them as the pain of the sudden loss of his brother shot through him like he had been impaled. Castiel held Dean, and let him cry, He didn't have any answers to the questions Dean asked.

"I don't know, baby,” he murmured. “I just don't know. But he's gone and we have to deal with it. Come on, let's go home."

Dean sat and stared off into space for about what seemed like hours when they got home. He hadn't eaten all day, and he couldn't seem to say much of anything other than ‘why’.

Castiel sat, worried about Dean. He hadn't said a thing except ‘why’ for over an hour. He tried to get Dean to eat something but that didn't work.

"Dean, what can I do for you, baby? Come on, please talk to me." Dean glanced over at Castiel and then to the box of effects the station had given them from Sam's accident. 

"Call Luci." Dean always got his hard shit from Castiel's brother. Castiel hurried to make the call.

"Luci, we need you. Dean's brother Sam got killed in a car accident and Dean is in shock, I think. Can you come over right now?" He hung up and grabbed Dean's face to make Dean look at him. "I called Luci, baby. He'll be here in just a few minutes. Please, talk to me. I want to help you, but I just don't know what to do." Dean looked at Castiel and tears formed again. He leaned over and laid his head in his boyfriend's lap and closed his eyes. 

"There is nothing anyone can do. He is gone... just like that." Dean whispered the last part and his tears fell onto Castiel's jeans. Castiel put a hand on Dean's head as he laid it in Castiel's lap. He felt worse than he ever remembered feeling before. He didn't even feel this bad when his father died. They sat like that, Dean crying in his lap, until there was a knock on the door. Castiel gently moved Dean's head and went to open it for Luci.

"You rang?" Luci joked as the door opened, then he let himself in, looking around to find Dean sitting in the living room on the couch. "Gonna be expensive, Cassie." Luci spoke between them, then handed him a bag of heroin. "Need a syringe?" Castiel shook his head.

"No, Luci, no syringe. It's fifty, right? You should have change for a hundred on you." Castiel reached in his pocket and pulled out the hundred he had taken from Balthazar.

Luci arched a brow. "You got eighty’s worth, but yeah, fifty will work. Don't say I never did anything for ya." He took the hundred and handed Castiel a fifty in return, then pocketed it.  "Keep an eye on him." And with that, Luci stepped out and left.

Castiel took the fifty and shoved it in his pocket before taking the bag and walking over to Dean. "Here you go baby. Take it easy on it, okay?" He hated that Dean did hard drugs, and hated even more that he needed it now. But he loved Dean and he accepted that Dean needed a bump right now. He handed the bag to Dean and sat down next to him.

Dean took the bag and grabbed the hardcover book sitting on the table, then poured a bit of the heroin out. Maybe it was a little too much, but he separated it into what seemed an average line by cocaine standards. He grabbed a piece of paper and rolled it, then leaned over and snorted the first line. He wasted no time and snorted the second line immediately after and set the paper down, rubbing at his nose while he sniffled.

Castiel watched Dean chop the heroin up into lines. He sighed as Dean snorted the first line. Then he snorted the second one. "Dean, take it easy, okay. That's heroin, not coke, and you need to take it easy."

Dean curled up next to Castiel and laid his legs across his lap. "I am okay. Thank you baby. I really… really needed this." The effects were already beginning to settle in, and Dean was tired and sluggish, but he was in Castiel's arms.

Castiel held Dean while he was curled up next to him. He watched Dean closely. He was so worried about him. He knew he needed the bump but it seemed to him that Dean was just a little bit too relaxed. Dean slipped his hand into Castiel's pants, leaving it there at the belt without going further. He was sluggish, and mumbled something incoherently to Castiel.The actions terrified Castiel. He shook Dean and all Dean did was mumble something incoherent. 

"Fuck! Dean, wake up!" He shook Dean harder and noticed that his breathing was too shallow. He grabbed his phone and called 911. "I need an ambulance!” he screamed as the operator answered the call. “My partner just ODed!” as the operator assured him that help was on the way, he continued his personal efforts. “Don't you die on me, bitch! Don't you die. I'll kill you if you die,” he commanded Dean.

The baggie of heroin fell out of Dean's hand to hit the floor, and he fell back onto the couch, unresponsive as Castiel began to grow hysterical. Castiel grabbed the bag and hid it in a kitchen drawer then ran back to Dean. He began CPR, crying all the while.\

"Where the fuck is that ambulance?" He screamed to no one. The paramedics soon arrived and pounded on the door. Castiel let them do their thing, still crying. They gave Dean an injection of narcan and Dean moaned. Castiel had never been so happy to hear anything in his life. They put Dean on a gurney and started out. "I'm coming with you." No one was taking Dean anywhere without him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean woke up in the hospital several hours after being admitted. His head was pounding, he had an oxygen tube up his nose and he felt like shit. "Cas?" He sluggishly called out, hoping to find out what happened and why he was there. He was out of sorts and feeling very disoriented.

Castiel had been sitting in a hard chair for hours, just watching Dean breathe. He had been so frightened, so sure Dean was going to die. When the doctor assured him that Dean was okay and would wake up, Castiel had cried again because he was just so relieved. When Dean finally woke up, Castiel grabbed his hand.

"I'm here, Dean. You scared the fuck out of me. I should kick your ass, but I'm just so relieved you're here." He leaned over and kissed Dean sweetly.

Dean frowned but kissed back. "Why?" 

"You overdosed, dumb ass. I thought you were dead." Castiel kissed him again. "Never do that again!" Dean sighed and looked away. 

"It still hurts." He was still fully aware of Sam being gone. Castiel sighed deeply. 

"I know baby, but checking out isn't the way to handle this,” he encouraged. “Think about what Sam would say to you when you got to the other side. Think about what Sam would want. He wouldn't want you to kill yourself. I told you we'd get through this and we will." Castiel needed Dean so badly, it hurt him too. "And I love you so much. If you died, I'd die too." 

Dean reached out to take Castiel's hand, then looked up at him. "I didn't try to kill myself, it was an accident." He cleared his dry throat, then sniffled a little from the lack of moisture in his nose. "I'm sorry." Castiel held Dean's hand and squeezed it. 

"Okay, baby, I believe you. But no more snorting too much, okay? I'm going to keep a close eye on you from now on. And you know I can kick your ass." He wanted to take away all of Dean's pain but he couldn't. All he could do was help Dean get through it. And there was still a lot to do. Dean groaned a little as he adjusted himself in the bed, then nodded in agreement. 

"They have me on suicide watch, don't they?" Dean guessed.

Castiel nodded. "They do. Seventy-two hour hold. But I'll stay with you; they said I could. And you'll get out. By the way..." Castiel hesitated but he knew he needed to tell Dean."I told them to take Sam's body to Crowley's Funeral Home. I hope that's okay but they needed to move him out of the morgue." Dean nodded.

"I can't even afford to cremate him. I dunno what I’m gonna do." Castiel had thought about that. He knew that Balthazar had the money they would need.

"I can talk to Balth,” he offered. “He'd loan us the money, I'm sure of it."

Dean sighed. "Balls ain't gonna lend me money.  I wanna cremate him and spread his ashes at the spot.  He loved it there as a kid."

Castiel sighed. "It's either him or Luci. And Luci is gonna charge us an ass load of interest. Let me call Balth and ask. I'll say it's for me. If he won't, then I'll call Luci." He really didn't want to ask his brother for a loan. He knew how Luci was. He'd give them the money but then either want a lot of interest or get them to do shit for him that was illegal and possibly dangerous. 

Dean groaned. "Ask them for some Tylenol, please." He laid his head back and hoped at least Luci would help. Castiel walked to the nurse's station and asked for some Tylenol for Dean. Then he called Balthazar.

Balthazar refused to help. Sighing deeply, Castiel called Luci.

Luci laughed. "Of course I'll loan you and Dean three thousand. Come by anytime and get it." Luci had ulterior motives of course, but he wasn't going to let the poor boy rot. Castiel walked back into Dean's room. The nurse had brought him the pills and he seemed a little better.

"Okay, I called Luci and he is going to give us the loan. So that's taken care of." He dreaded what Luci was going to want in return for the loan but that wasn't important right now. What was important was taking care of Sam. Dean nodded, and tears began to stream down his face. 

"It wasn't supposed to be him. It should have been me." Dean had practically been Sam’s father as well as a big brother. Survivor's guilt was setting in thick. Castiel grabbed Dean's hospital gown and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't say things like that. I don't know if it's all some part of a bigger plan or just random luck, but it was Sam and not you. You are alive, and I love you. You don't get to die, you hear me? You have to stay with me, here. I need you."

Dean sniffled and hugged Castiel tight. His blood pressure spiked with his anxiety and sorrow and a nurse came in to check the heart monitor. Castiel watched as the nurse told Dean he needed to relax or they'd have to call the doctor. Dean took a few deep breaths to calm the machine down.

When the nurse left, Castiel crawled into the bed next to Dean and held him. Dean leaned into his boyfriend's embrace and released a heavy defeated sigh. Nothing would bring his brother back, but that didn't mean he had to like it or that it hurt any less.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel woke to someone coming into the room. He nudged Dean awake and crawled out of the bed.

"Hello. I'm Garth Fitzgerald. I'm a drug counselor." Castiel sighed. He was expecting something like this. "Can we talk?"

The guy was skinny and gangly and sort of dorky looking. Castiel sat down next to the head of the bed and waited for Dean to respond. Dean stirred as Castiel removed himself from the bed.  He raised a hand over his eyes and groaned from the light.

"What?" Dean frowned, completely unaware of anything the stringbean standing next to him had said.

"I'm Garth Fitzgerald. I'm a drug counselor. I'm here to talk to you." He raised his voice as if Dean might be slightly deaf. Castiel just sat there and looked between the two men. Dean glared.

"I am half asleep, not deaf,” he grumbled. “What's there to talk about? It was an accident."

Fitzgerald sat down in a chair at the foot of the bed. "I didn't say it wasn't an accident. But you did heroin and that is why I'm here. You need intervention. And I'm assuming this is your partner?" He pointed at Castiel. "So he needs intervention too." Castiel sat up higher in his chair.

"I didn't do any heroin and I don't need intervention!"

Dean frowned. "I don't want help. My brother just died, shit happens, it was an accident. Done."

Fitzgerald slipped his hand in his pocket and came out with what looked like a sock. He slipped it on his hand like a puppet.It was a hand puppet. It had a face painted on and buttons for eyes.

"I'm Mr. Fizzles and I say you're a liiiiiaaaaarrrr!" the puppet said.

If Dean's eyes were lasers, this guy would be dead. He pulled his middle finger up and and said, "I'm Bird, and I say go fuck yourself." He stared right at Garth with a death glare.

Castiel stood up and got between Fitzgerald and Dean. "Get the fuck out of here, you weirdo,” he ordered. “And don't come back." He watched as the guy left, then turned to Dean. "Did that really just happen?"

Dean chuckled softly, then began to laugh louder, near hysterically.Castiel laughed too. He wiped tears from his eyes, as he crawled back in bed with Dean. He pulled Dean close and let him laugh. Dean buried himself back into his lover and for once in days realized everything really was going to be okay.

Upon a brief search, Castiel found a bottle of lotion. He poured a generous amount into his hand. He reached under the covers and under Dean's gown and found his cock. He grabbed it and loaded it with the lotion, and began to move his hand up and down. Dean dropped his head back and moaned softly. Just feeling a hand down there felt great. He didn't even have to cum, just being touched got his mind distracted.

"Fuck, I love you, Cas,” he whispered. Castiel got Dean hard and ran his hand up and down the shaft, and used his other hand to cup Dean's balls.

"I love you, too, baby and I just figured you needed this." He twisted his hand around on the up stroke and ran his thumb over the head of Dean's cock. He gripped it harder and used all his tricks on Dean. "God I wish I could eat you out..." Castiel was fed up with Dean being in the hospital and them having no privacy.

Dean groaned and bucked his hips a little bit into his lover's hand. He was going to make a mess if Castiel wasn't careful, but at the same time, he gave no shits. Dean had chills from the dirty whisper.

"I wish you could fuck me... prom-mise you will when I get out?" Dean stuttered as he sucked in a sharp breath, on the verge of cumming.

Castiel pulled up Dean's gown and pulled down the sheet so that when he came, Dean would cum on himself and nothing else. He tightened his grip and moved his hand faster. "Cum for me baby. I'll fuck you when you get out. I'll fuck you into the mattress, pull you out and fuck you some more." Castiel's cock was so hard, it hurt, but this was all about Dean.

Dean arched his back and cried out into his sealed lips as he shot a heavy string of cum onto himself and a little onto the bed. He panted heavily, trying to steady erratic breaths, soon melting into Castiel's body, completely relaxed.

"I fucking love you so much." Dean turned his head around to kiss his boyfriend with every ounce of his being he could give.

Castiel watched the cum shoot out of Dean's cock, fascinated. He wiped the cum off the bed, and Dean, then grabbed Dean in a hug. "I love you just as much, baby.” They kissed until a nurse came in to check on Dean.

Dean pulled the covers over his lap and blushed as the nurse came in. Having just come was exhilarating and awkward all the same.

Castiel wanted Dean out of the hospital. He talked to the doctors and convinced them that Dean wasn't a danger to himself and that Castiel could watch him. He promised to bring him back at the first sign of trouble and walked back to Dean's room. "Come on,” he ordered. “You're getting out of this rat hole."

Dean was relieved he got to go home and got dressed quickly, following Castiel out to the car.  He was quiet but laid his head down in Castiel's lap the entire ride home, thinking about Sammy. He was past the point of devastation and in a state of pure mourning. Castiel felt Dean lay his head down and he put one hand on it.

"You're okay, baby. We're almost home,” he said soothingly. When they got there, Castiel was upset to see the book still sat there with the traces of heroin still on the coffee table. He hurried over to shake it off and put the book back on the bookshelf.

He pulled Dean to the bedroom. "I promised I'd fuck you when we got home. You ready?" Dean smiled and nodded, but first went to his nightstand to grab his bowl and weed baggie.

"I wanna hit the bowl first, okay? I need to... breathe." Dean exhaled softly and slowly.  Being in his family home made him think of Sam too much, and he needed to loosen up a bit. Castiel could feel how quiet it was, how empty it felt. He nodded.

"I'll take a hit too." He took the bowl from Dean when he handed it to him and took a good long drag. He held his breath and then grabbed Dean to shotgun. He pressed his mouth onto Dean's and blew. When he was done, he stood back.

"I know I keep saying this, but we'll get through this,” he promised. “We'll come out the other side and it will be okay, I know it."

Dean inhaled the shotgun, then hit the bowl again. He was going to finish the bowl before they did anything. "I know baby. Thank you for not giving up on me... I know I am a fucked up mess." Dean rocked a little in his seat as he admitted how fucked he was.

Castiel put a hand on the back of Dean's neck. "As if I'm any better. I left you, went to Balthazar, got an STD and gave it to you, believed him when he told me he'd fucked my brother even though it was a complete lie, then made up with him again. When all I wanted was you. That is fucked up."

Dean chuckled lightly at the argument. "Quite the odd couple we are, huh?" He finished the last hit on the bowl then set it aside and took his clothes off, mounting Castiel's lap on the bed. "Bareback me tonight, please?" He didn't care about the STD at that moment, he just wanted to feel Castiel's cock.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and smiled. "I think we're okay on the STD front. I took my last pill yesterday and they gave you antibiotics in the hospital. So, yeah, I think we're back to barebacking it for good baby.”

Castiel pushed Dean out of his lap and stripped off his clothes. He lay back down on the bed and gathered Dean in his arms. Dean started to kiss Castiel as they met nude. His legs lifted and wrapped around Castiel's hips, and his hands pushed into his hair to massage his scalp while they kissed. Castiel kissed Dean over and over, while his hands wandered up and down Dean's body. He nipped his way down Dean's throat and took one of his nipple rings in his teeth and pulled on it. He moved to the other nipple and did the same.

He worked his mouth down Dean's body, nipping, licking and sucking marks here and there. He kissed the head of Dean's cock but then moved lower to suck each ball into his mouth, rolling his tongue around each one.

Dean let several soft mewls and moans escape his lips as Castiel assaulted his body. His thighs spread wide, he pushed his hands up into his own hair with a loud moan as his balls were sucked.

"Oh fuck, where have you been all my life, baby?" Dean asked through a sultry moan. Castiel looked up and grinned from between Dean's legs.

"Looking for you, sweetheart." Castiel licked under Dean's balls and went to his pucker. He shoved his face into Dean's ass and licked over his hole. He used his tongue to run around it, and then shoved his tongue into Dean as far as it would go. Castiel loved eating Dean out, it was second only to fucking him. Dean pressed his hands into Castiel's hair, tugging as he was eaten out. It had been a long time since he was eaten out, and he lavished in every lick.  

"Mnnn, fuck!" Dean panted.

Castiel loved the feeling of Dean slightly pulling his hair. He rimmed and tongue-fucked Dean until they were both just hurting. Castiel's cock was so hard and needy it throbbed. He dripped pre-cum on the bed. Finally he moved up and grabbed the lube. He began to lube up his cock. He looked up at Dean.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Castiel nearly growled.

Dean curled his legs up to his chest and nodded to Castiel, fully ready to make love. "Make love to me, please?"

Castiel grabbed one of Dean's legs and pulled it up on his chest. He pushed in just a little, considering he hadn't opened up Dean with anything but his tongue he didn't want to hurt Dean any more than was necessary. He watched Dean's face for any sign of pain. He didn't see any, so he pushed in about half way and pulled back, then pushed in all the way and held there. letting Dean adjust.

Dean curled his toes and curved his back from the stretch and burn of Castiel's cock. He pressed both hands onto Castiel's thighs to rest as he was penetrated to the hilt. "Yessss, slowly, I wanna feel it all," Dean groaned.

Castiel pulled back again, and shoved back in so slowly he thought he'd lose his mind. He hadn't been with Dean this way for three days and that had been torture. He wanted to fuck Dean so hard it would make them both lose their minds, but he didn't. He pulled and pushed slowly and he groaned out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Dean, you feel so good… So tight…”

Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel in for a sweet kiss. He knew the other wouldn't be able to stay slow for long, but he tried to live it up while it lasted. A languid moan escaped his lips into the kiss as his prostate was grazed.

Castiel stayed slow as long as he could, but he eventually had to speed up. He increased his momentum and began to snap his hips into Dean.

"Fuck it's so good," Dean grunted as the motion got faster. He knew Castiel needed to get off; it had been three days, after all. His arms and legs clung to him as he rode out the wild bucks and cried out, soon cumming between them. It hadn't taken long, but he was pent up as well.

Castiel slammed in and out of Dean, and when he came, Dean tightened down on Castiel's cock so tightly that Castiel couldn't move for a few moments. When he could he rammed into Dean and came himself. He shot over and over; he’d had a case of blue balls that wouldn't quit in the hospital.

"Oh fuck, Dean… I love you… so much!"

Dean dropped his leg from Castiel's chest and pulled him down into a deep kiss. "I love you too!" He gasped between heavy breaths.

Castiel pulled out slowly. He fell to the bed next to Dean and kissed him back. "How do you feel, baby? Are you okay?" Castiel needed to know that Dean was safe and that he'd dealt with Sam's death. He didn't need another OD to handle.

Dean stared at the ceiling after Castiel pulled out and shrugged. "I just had an orgasm; I would hope I am okay." He grabbed his shirt and wiped his cum off of himself and discarded it to the floor for later.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. We're going to have to call the funeral home tomorrow and I need to know that you can deal with this and not do anything stupid again." Castiel pulled Dean half on top of him and looked into his eyes. He could tell everything from Dean's eyes.

Dean looked away. "I am not going to overdose again, but I can't predict how I will react tomorrow, happy?" He pushed off and sat back up to walk to the kitchen naked. "Wanna beer?"

Castiel sighed. "Yeah!" he called out to the retreating back. He knew Dean was going to have trouble tomorrow. He just didn't know how much. He wanted to be Dean's partner, have Dean lean on him when he wasn't strong. But Dean always wanted to be the strong one, never showing weakness to anyone. Dean had always had to hide his emotions and weaknesses from his brother as he raised him, so it was second nature by this point. He came back to the bedroom with two frosty beers and a bag of Cheetos. Climbing onto the bed, he curled up against his lover and handed him his open beer, then took a swig of his own.

Castiel took some Cheetos out of the bag and  put one arm around Dean, pulling him closer. He took a big swig of his beer. "Dean, listen,” he began. “I know you think you need to be strong for everyone around you, but you don't need to be strong around me. I've seen you at your worst, I held you when you cried. I just want to be there for you to lean on if you need it. I want to be your partner, in every way possible." He took another sip of his beer.

Dean listened and remained quiet a moment. He wasn't entirely certain how to respond to Castiel's words, but he at least acknowledged them.

"I do, too." He sipped his own beer, drinking a good bit of it, then hopped off the bed to change the record out. This time he put on an oldie: _Unchained Melody_ by the Righteous Brothers. He always knew how to express himself through music. It took a moment, but Dean finally returned to Castiel's side and snagged some Cheetos. He was trying to eat for Castiel, and this was the best he was going to get, for now.

Castiel felt a little better hearing Dean say that he wanted him to be his partner, but he needed more. He was going to let it go for now, but when Dean had dealt with Sam's death, he intended to bring the subject back up. He smiled when Dean put on _Unchained Melody_ , knowing that Dean was telling him something with the choice. He kissed Dean, getting Cheeto dust all over his mouth.

Dean laid his head on Castiel's shoulder after the kiss and sighed. He was mentally exhausted, and physically drained from the toll the heroin took on his body. That and, well, great sex.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Dean asked.

Castiel pressed a hand to Dean's head and then trailed it down to rest on Dean's thigh. "Of course you can, goofy. You can ask me anything."

Dean stuffed a couple more Cheetos into his mouth, then continued, "What do we have to do to repay your brother for helping me with mine? I mean, I'm not dumb... he's a drug dealer, they don't do anything for free." Castiel sighed.

"He says he's charging 5% interest, but I suspect he's going to try to get us involved in his other doings. You know, making deliveries, hiding shit, that kind of thing. We need to make regular payments to avoid that." He ate another Cheeto and took a swallow of his beer. He really hoped Dean wouldn't want to do shit like that for Luci to work off his debt but he wasn't that sure. Dean nodded and chugged the rest of his beer, hopping up to get a new one.

"I had a feeling. Want another one?" He held a hand out for the empty bottle. Castiel nodded. He wished Dean would elaborate, but he didn't want to ask either. It was enough to just get Sam in the ground or cremated, what ever Dean wanted. Castiel figured they'd deal with the Luci situation after that. He accepted the beer that Dean offered him, and looked around for the bowl, He needed to get high. Very, very high. After Dean came back from the kitchen, he sat on the edge of the bed and tipped his beer back.

"So, what kinds of nefarious things does he dabble in, aside from what was mentioned?” Dean asked. “Is he really that dirty?" He wanted to get an idea of what he was in for by accepting this money. He wasn't going to allow Castiel to do it alone-- it was his brother, after all. The favor was for him, regardless of who asked.

Castiel looked at Dean, trying to read what was behind the question. He couldn't.

"He's a drug dealer, Dean,” he replied carefully. “He deals anything and everything he can sell. He has people work off their debts by making deliveries, holding for him, even going for pick-ups from higher ups. He's as dirty as the day is long. I love him. He's my brother. But he's bad news."

Dean felt a bit relieved to hear what was said.  He was almost afraid there would be more than that. Dean had a bit of a past with Luci. He never really talked about it with anyone, but he had sucked a few cocks for a bump in his day.

"Gotcha. I mean, I have known him a while so I knew he wasn't good news, but… I guess those are all better than what he could ask for." Dean reached to grab the pack of cigarettes, then lit one up while the other man packed a bowl.

Castiel looked up sharply when Dean said he knew Luci for awhile. How was that even possible? Castiel thought about if for a few moments while he finished packing the bowl. He guessed Luci and Dean had crossed paths when Dean was way off into cocaine. He didn't want to ask. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know. He found a lighter and held it to the weed and sucked in a lung full of smoke, quickly grabbing Dean to shotgun. Dean accepted the shotgun, then coughed a little, chasing it with his beer.

"Don't look so shocked. I've been a drug addict my whole life. He's the biggest game in town in this area. Why do you think I asked you to call him? And why do you think he knew what to bring me?" Castiel thought back to that night. He hadn't even given a second thought to when Dean asked him to call Luci, but now he knew he should have.

"I get it Dean. I was just shocked when you said you knew him. It's… it's nothing." Castiel took another hit off the bowl and laid back. He let the thought go. "Wanna fuck me?"

Dean smirked and glanced over to his boyfriend. He was there, eager to be fucked, and Dean didn't have it in him to be passionate. Hell, he barely had any energy at all. "Ass up," he ordered. He took a drag from the cigarette and dumped the ashes. "Want it rough? Cause I do."  

Castiel got on his hands and knees, poking his ass in the air. ”You know I do, baby. Be as rough as you want."

Dean dabbed the cigarette out, finished off his beer, and grabbed the lube. He didn't waste much time in the way of prepping, but instead finger fucked Castiel hard and fast until he got to the third finger.  His lubed cock quickly replaced them, and he rammed himself in, gasping loudly.

Castiel moaned out as Dean's fingers opened him up and gasped at Dean jamming his cock into his ass. "Fuck, Dean, it's so good..." He pushed back against Dean and lost all coherent thought.

Dean started a rough, choppy thrust into Castiel without much care. His mind and emotions were broken, mostly over his brother. His anger was starting to slip into his hip thrusts-- he was about to take Castiel for a ride.

Castiel groaned as Dean shoved into him. It was starting to hurt, but Castiel didn't care. He just wanted to get used by Dean. Besides, maybe fucking Castiel would help him forget a little. He was going to take whatever Dean gave him.

Dean's hips were unsteady, and he slipped out a couple of times, then popped right back in to continue, until he reached a breaking point.  This was the moment Castiel had looked for.  Dean began to sob and his hips stopped. He pulled out, then fell back onto his ass on the bed, leaning over as he cried uncontrollably.

Castiel was on Dean in a second. He grabbed Dean, held him close and rubbed his hand over Dean's scalp. "Shhh, sshhh, baby, I'm here,” he soothed. “I'm always here for you. You're going to be alright, baby. I love you. I love you so much." Castiel just kept saying quiet, soothing things to him, letting Dean cry it all out.

Dean rocked with Castiel and melted into his embrace, allowing him to be his rock. Such a horrible time for a breakdown, but everyone dealt with things differently.

"Why, why whyyy, why Sammy? He was so young!" Dean sobbed into Castiel's shoulder and held onto him so tight you would think he was afraid he would float away. Castiel held Dean tightly. It killed him that Dean was in so much pain. He wished it was him who had lost a brother instead of Dean.

"Dean… There is no answer to why. Shit just happens and there is no rhyme or reason to it. Young, old, good or bad, everybody dies sooner or later. I'm sorry...so fucking sorry." He pulled Dean even closer, so that he was laying half on top of Castiel.

Dean laid fully on Castiel and continued to sob for a good few minutes. He finally calmed down after a while, and was quiet as he laid his head on Castiel's chest.

Castiel held Dean close and when he quit crying he kissed Dean's temple. "I swear it will get better, Dean. It will take some time but it will get better. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I... I just want to be your rock."

Dean half chuckled and said quickly, "You always have been my rock Cas. And still are."

Castiel lifted Dean's head and kissed him sweetly, then with passion. "That's all I want to be, Dean. Your rock. Well, that and your fuck buddy..."

Dean laughed lightly at the last comment, then sniffled. "Sorry I blew that, and not in the fun way." Castiel laughed.

"Hey it's okay. You can make it up to me when you feel up to it." He grabbed the bowl and offered it to Dean. Dean took the bowl and lit it, taking a deep inhale, then offered a shotgun to Castiel. He hit it again and held it in, then passed the bowl. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's, inhaling the smoke then sat back and held it in for as long as possible. He blew out a plume of smoke, then took the bowl Dean handed him and drew in another lung full. He sat back, feeling very mellow. "This is good stuff..." Castiel grinned at nothing in particular.

Dean smirked. "Yeah, my weed man always has good shit." He reached over to the side table to retrieve the bag of Cheetos and flopped down next to Castiel again, curled up into the other man’s body.

Castiel struggled not to giggle-- it was not the time. But he grabbed the Cheeto bag and put a handful in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Yeah, your weed man rocks," he said after a long interval.

Dean grabbed the bowl to hit it again, holding his breath, then exhaled after a moment of thought. "Who was gonna wear the dress, anyway? Balls right? Please say Balls." Castiel laughed until he could hardly catch his breath.

"Yes, Dean, Balth was the one to wear the dress in that relationship. He didn't want to fuck me very often, and when he did...." Castiel trailed off, not wanting to admit that Balthazar had hurt him every time, his need to laugh now gone. Dean laughed with Castiel, but as the laugh ceased, he frowned.

"What?"

Castiel looked away. "Well he… kind of liked to… well, hurt me. I took it because I didn't know what else to do. But yeah, he really got off on hurting me..." Castiel was so ashamed of himself, but it was time to admit it.

Dean frowned even more, and had to clarify. Hurt you _how_?" His voice had grown stern on the end of his question. Castiel looked at Dean and then looked away again. He was having a hard time admitting this.

"He, uh… liked to smack me around first. And then he'd… he'd take me with no prep and no lube. He liked seeing blood. But Dean,” he continued almost pleadingly, “that's all in the past. I mean, I let him..."

Dean was furious. "Why Cas, why would you let him abuse you like that? That’s fucked up!" Dean set everything down and climbed into Castiel's lap. "I promise, I will never, _ever_ do that to you..." Dean shook his head and kissed Castiel lovingly. Castiel accepted the kiss but there were tears rolling down his face.

"I just felt worthless, you know? I wasn't in love with him; I was in love with you. But I thought there was no way for us to be together. You were always talking about Lisa, and I just felt like I deserved it. I'm sorry. And I know you'd never hurt me, Dean. Please don't be mad at me."

Dean pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head. "Baby, no. Shhh. I’m not mad at you. I’m pissed at him though." Castiel nodded and kissed Dean's finger.

"Don't get mad at Batlh. I think it's just a kink he has, and I could have stopped it. It's as much my fault as it is his." He kissed Dean again. "The only way I'm worth anything is with you." Dean thought about that for a moment then sat back.

"Still... you didn't deserve that fucking shit. He could have at least talked to you about it if it is a kink of his." Castiel looked at his feet.

"Well, yeah , but after the first couple of times, I knew, you know? I knew how it was going to be. I felt like I deserved it. I felt like I had fucked things up beyond all repair. I felt like I was nothing with him. I didn't care anymore." Castiel looked back at Dean. "I only wanted you."

Dean wished he had known all that time before that Castiel was in love with him too. "Well either way, that's over now, yeah? Good times to be had for us?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss him and look into his glazed eyes. "And time to get high..." he snorted. Castiel chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. It's all in the past. we're together now and that's all that matters. And we got plenty of weed. So smoke up, Baby!" Castiel grabbed the bowl and lit it with his Bic. He took a long toke and passed the bowl to Dean, grinning. Dean took the bowl and smirked, then hit it hard and curled up with Castiel to cuddle again, pulling the covers up over them.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean glanced at the old car, a 1956 Ford that had been sitting in the lot since the beginning of time. Sam used to pretend that he was driving the old car, always used it to hide during hide n seek, and told Dean one day he would own one when he was big like Bobby. Dean chuckled and fought back tears as all the memories rushed back to him. So long ago yet not long enough. 

"This is it. This is the spot." Dean heaved a heavy breath and wiped his eyes as he held to box of ashes.

Castiel looked around the junkyard. It was filled with wrecked cars, many of which just sat, rusting. He imagined Dean and Sam as little boys, playing in between the rows of cars, and smiled. He put a hand to the small of Dean's back.

"It's perfect, Dean."

Dean nodded, then wiped his nose with the sleeve of his flannel. He placed the box of ashes on the back of the Ford tailgate and grabbed his switchblade. Cutting the plastic open, he then walked around the vehicle dumping ashes as well as inside the vehicle, particularly on the driver’s side. He chuckled half heartedly. 

"Now you can drive it for all time, you bitch." His tears welled and he dropped to his knees beside the truck, leaning forth to cover his face with shaky hands. 

As Dean collapsed, Castiel ran to him. He grabbed Dean by the arms and pulled him to his feet, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"It's okay baby, get it all out. Get it out and let him go. I'm here, baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Dean clung to Castiel and cried hard for a good while. He finally pulled himself to the truck and sat on the old tailgate, then laid back in the bed to look at the sky.

Castiel held Dean until he pulled away. He followed Dean to the truck. He stood, debating with himself if he should lay down with Dean or not. He decided to just stand there until he got some kind of sign from Dean.

"You know, when we were kids, we used to lay right here and look at the stars while Bobby got drunk. Sammy always loved pointing out all the zodiac signs and whatnot." Dean stared at the bright sky as if he could see them still.

Cas smiled at Dean's story. He sat down on the tailgate and laid a hand on one of Dean's legs. "Tell me more."

Dean reached down to take his hand into his, interlocking their fingers. "He used to sit back here and color while I made out in the cab... fuck, that kid put up with a lot of my shit."

Castiel chuckled. "I'm sure he didn't mind. As long as you weren't actually fucking anyone. That might have been too much."

Dean snorted. "I kept that away from him."

"That’s probably just as well. Wouldn't want to scar him at a tender age." Cas slid his hand up Dean's leg further and squeezed.

Dean noted the hand on his thigh, and sat up to lean against Castiel's shoulder. "There was a time he got so mad at me because I wouldn't bring him out here. He threw a fit and locked himself in the bathroom for hours. All over an old truck."

Castiel listened intently. These memories were important to Dean, and so they were important to him. He put an arm around Dean."So, tell me more about when you were both young. I really want to hear whatever you tell me. Why wouldn't you bring him out here?."

Dean smiled but it soon faded. He thought about all the hard times too, how he had to grow up so fast for Sam. "I dunno what else to tell, he just... " Dean swallowed, mouthing he was sorry.

Castiel touched Dean's face with a cupped hand."You have nothing to be sorry for, Dean. You were just a kid yourself. You did the best you could for him. And you and I both know how much he loved you, how much he looked up to you."

Dean nodded his head in agreement, then wiped his eyes. He leaned in for a chaste kiss, then hopped off the tailgate to stare at the old truck.  "Rest in peace now, brother, and tell mom to save me some pie." He lightheartedly chuckles, then sniffled.

Castiel blinked back tears and hugged Dean."You ready to get out of here? I'm starving."

Dean pulled back. "Yeah, let's get out of here,” he agreed, walking back to the Impala. He was ready to drive home this time, he felt more at terms with Sam's passing now.

Castiel followed Dean to the Impala and got in on the passenger’s side."Can we go through the drive through somewhere? Get some burgers? I'll pay." He really was starving.

"Sure." Dean agreed, and they were off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When they got home, Luci was sitting in the living room, smoking a cigarette. He smiled when they came in. "Well, took you long enough,” he drawled. “I've been here for over an hour. And before you ask, your first payment is due."

Cas stared at him. "How much is the first payment?" 

Luci grinned. "Exactly one thousand and twelve dollars."

"I thought it was only eight hundred and fifty." Castiel argued, knowing they were screwed.

“That didn't include the interest." Luci smiled, making Castiel want to hit him. But of course, he didn't. He knew Luci carried a gun.

Dean felt the pit of his stomach sink as he heard and saw Luci. He walked toward him and pulled his wallet out, finding only fifty six dollars. He threw it at the drug lord. "What happens if we don't have it?" Dean asked.

Luci grinned from ear to ear. "Well, then you get to work it off. Of course, three thousand is a lot of money. So you will probably have to work for me for quite awhile. Ask Cas. He knows how I work. Either you work it off or I take it out of your body and I assure you, you wouldn't enjoy that." He brushed the money off him onto the floor.

Castiel’s hands balled up in fists. He looked from Luci to Dean and back again, wondering what Luci wanted them to do, and just how Dean would react.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Like what?” he challenged. “Suck your dick again? Bend over?"

"Oh nothing so pedestrian as that,” Luci chuckled. “I have a nice room I affectionately call my dungeon. I'd love you get you in there, see how much you can take, but I would hate to make Cassie mad. So all I need right now is for you to make some deliveries for me. Here is my list. You'll find the drugs on the kitchen table. Be a dear and take care of this for me, will you two? I mean if you can find the time between fucking each other and getting high."

Dean sighed and felt a wave of relief. He had thought the worst was going to happen, but he gleefully snatched the list of phone numbers and made his way to the kitchen to leave Luci with his brother.

"What the fuck are you doing?” Castiel growled as they were left alone. “Making us do your deliveries is bad enough, but threatening Dean with your dungeon is too damn much. One of these days, Luci, you're going to go too far." He turned and followed Dean into the kitchen, leaving a smiling Luci to see himself out.

Dean divided the drugs up out of the duffel bag and sat down with his cell phone to start making calls. 

Cas stood there, watching Dean, then got a burger out of the bag and began to eat it. He waited until Dean was done before dropping the question. "Have you had sex with Luci?"

When Dean was done he pushed the list toward the center of the table. He was silent, but then shrugged. "A couple times, yeah. I was short on cash... so, yeah."

Castiel was angry. "How long ago? Just how long ago was this? And why, for fuck's sake, didn't you ever tell me?" he demanded. Even if it had been years ago, the thought of Dean getting fucked by his brother make him sick to his stomach.

"Few months ago, I guess. Like I said, I was hard up for money and needed the fix." Dean found it impossible to look his lover in the eye at the confession.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and went to the living room and sat down. He tented his fingers in front of his face. He tried to calm down, tried to convince himself that it didn't mean anything, but he just couldn't. He never really realized just how much of an addict Dean was. That he would suck someone's cock just for a bump was something Castiel had never wanted to know, especially since that someone was his sleazy brother-- That was too much. He felt a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom.

Dean heard Castiel retch and jumped to the latter’s aid. He pressed a hand to his back and knelt next to him. "I’m sorry."

Castiel rested his arm across the toilet and rested his head on his arm. He took a few deep breaths, establishing that he'd finished throwing up.He lifted his head and looked at Dean. "You have got to get some kind of help, Dean. I can't believe you sucked Luci's cock just for a little bit of... whatever it was. And I know you're sorry, but that is disgusting." He turned back and gagged, but nothing came up.

Dean shrugged and sat down next to the toilet. "Heroin is a strong addiction. So’s cocaine."

Castiel sighed. "I know, baby. But we need to get you past this. I mean, that you would suck Luci's cock just for a bump? You have to have more self-esteem that that. I'll help you, but you've got to get off the hard stuff." He hoped that Dean could see how he had debased himself chasing that high.

Dean dropped his hands between his legs and rest his head back against the counter. "I’m fine." 

Castiel had to repress the desire to grab Dean by his throat. He wasn't fine. They weren't fine. And now, they had to do a job for Luci besides. He wished Sam had never died, that they had never had to borrow that money from Luci. Fuck, he even wished Luci had never been born. But he was always the logical one. He stood up and rinsed his mouth. Then he pulled Dean to his feet.

"So where is the first delivery?"

Dean groaned, then half chuckled again. "Here. Seems Luci gave them all the address so we wouldn't try to skip out on the goods."

Castiel walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a beer. He looked at Dean with a frown. "So what's up? When will they be here?" He still wasn't happy with Dean or Luci but there was work to be done and he wanted to get it over with.

Dean followed Castiel out of the bathroom and grabbed himself a beer. "’bout ten minutes. They’re buying some coke..." Dean thought about the coke he had stashed. He could use a bump right now, but with the way Castiel was acting, he thought better of it. "Cas..."

Castiel turned and looked at Dean. "What? What do you want?"

Dean leaned against the counter. He spoke softly. "They know our address. You do realize we’re official dealers now, right? This shit... it probably won't ever stop. You gonna be able to handle that?" Dean looked at him gravely.

Castiel looked away. He knew Dean was right, but he hated it. "We aren't going to do this for the rest of our lives,” he declared. “When we've paid off Luci, I'll figure out how to get us out of this. I won't do this forever, Dean. I'll figure out a way to handle Luci." He had no idea how, but he was determined. He wasn't going to be a damned drug dealer for Luci, not for long.

Dean looked down, then tipped the beer back. He set it aside and walked over to the table to grab the cocaine out of the bag. Luckily, Luci was nice enough to have tonight's deals ready, but the duffel bags had scales and baggies to go along with a pound of weed, ounce of coke and an ounce of heroin along with a few pill bottles. He took a deep breath and zipped it up, setting the bag on the ground. "I'm going to deal it. I don't need you to clean my mess up," Dean stated matter of factly.

Castiel shook his head. "No, you're not. I was the one who suggested him, I'm the one who called him. And if you think for one hot second I'm leaving you with all these drugs in front of you, you got another thing coming. Now, what do we need to do?" He figured Luci was trying to tempt Dean and he wasn't going to let that happen. He was done with Dean using, and he was going to do everything he could to get Dean off the hard stuff.

Dean frowned. "It was my brother who died. If it hadn't happened we wouldn't have gotten a loan, so, yeah, it's my mess." Dean was stubborn and Castiel knew it. There was a knock at the door and Dean held the baggie to be sold, and pushed past Castiel, though the latter wasn’t done with the discussion by a long shot. He stuffed the baggie in his pocket until money was exchanged. He opened the door and it was a small framed woman with dark hair who introduced herself as Meg. Once she was in, he told her the price, took and counted the money, and pulled the baggie out of his pocket for her. She soon left and he turned to look at Castiel.

"Listen to me,” Castiel demanded. “I'm not letting you do this by yourself and that's settled. Unless you want to break up with me, want me to leave, we're in this together. No more arguments, okay?"

Dean sighed and walked toward Castiel, extremely relieved and exhausted. "Together, I can handle but not you alone. It is my house after all."

Castiel frowned. "What does that mean? Do you want me to go?"

Dean gasped, "No! I just meant since... fuck, It's in my name, so it’s technically mine? Damnit, Cas, don't start that shit." Dean reached around and slapped him hard on the ass.

Cas jumped when Dean slapped his ass. "Ow! That hurt, you bitch..." But he felt relieved. He grabbed Dean in a tight hug. "I love you, you goof."

Dean chuckled and hugged Castiel back, holding him close and tight. He thought for a moment, then whispered, "I always wanted to fuck someone over mounds of cocaine... almost  _ Scarface  _ style..." 

Castiel laughed. "I'm not sure we have time for that before the next, uh, customer arrives. And I'm not that sure we have a mound of that stuff. But I'm down for the fucking part, as soon as we're done with this." He waved his hand at the duffel. There was another knock on the door, making him sigh deeply.

Dean kissed Castiel chastely, then bent to grab the baggie of weed and stuffed it in his pocket. "Cocaine is cocaine baby, no matter the amount."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean stood in his old bedroom and sighed. He took a moment to reminisce over all the signs of his teenage angst and gestured to the room as a whole.

"Welp, this is it. We need to make this our drug room." His hands rest on his hips.

Castiel took in the room around them. He hated the idea that they even needed a drug room, but he saw the logic in it. They were in deep now, no matter how much he hated it.

“So, what do we have to do?" He knew Dean had a lot more experience in this shit than he did. He hated that, too.

Dean sighed, then motioned around with a wave of his hand. "Get it all out and some tables in, set up different stations for each drug, and make damn sure we buy a lock for the door and never, ever, bring anyone in here."

Castiel grabbed a chair, took it out of the room, and looked around for someplace inconspicuous to set it down. When he went back to the room, and found Dean disassembling the bed. He knelt to help.

"Seems like you've done this before." It was just a remark, but there was so much behind it. He was almost afraid of the answer, but he needed to know.

Dean was silent for a few minutes, but he responded once the frame was apart. "I dealt when I was a teenager; that's how I met Luci. Heard it was easy money, and I was raising Sam alone..." He paused, then stood. "This, though? This is logic."

Castiel felt terrible when he heard what Dean said. "It must have been so hard, having a younger brother to raise. I'm really sorry you had to do that, Dean. Hand me that screwdriver, will you?" They were in this together. It seemed they would never be able to pay back the three thousand to Luci, no matter how much they dealt. This was their life now. "I want to fuck when we get done." It was his only real happiness anymore.

Dean passed the screwdriver and sighed. "I still want to fuck you like Scarface, and we will one day; I promise that." Dean snickered and dragged the mattress out of the room.  They had only been dealing a month, but Dean knew full well this was only the beginning.

Castiel grinned. "Yeah, I know, over a mound of coke. And I honestly hope that never happens, Dean." He unscrewed the first bolt in the frame. He hated Luci at this point and wished his brother would die, and he had no remorse whatsoever about it.

"Why not? I have my fantasies like Mr. Panties over there." Dean smirked and walked back into the room to start taking things down off the wall.

Castiel chuckled. "Yeah, and you need to wear some for me tonight. You have been going commando for days." He finished with the bed frame and grabbed it to carry it out of the room.

Dean hummed to himself and grabbed another box to carry. "I wear panties and you fuck me over cocaine at the same time?" 

"It's a deal. But until we actually have a mound of cocaine, I still want you in panties tonight, understand?" He helped taking posters off the wall.

Dean scoffed. "We have like three ounces. We aren't quite  _ Scarface  _ level, but it will do in a pinch.  I just... I need to feel you inside me as I snort some... I want that high, baby, please don't make me wait." Dean was begging, and pitifully, too.

Castiel sighed. "Okay, but just don't snort too much. We need it for customers, okay? So, go get in some panties and get your sexy ass back in here." He began to strip.

Dean was so excited he trotted out of the room to strip in their bedroom. He grabbed Castiel's favorite pink pair and the lube, then went to the kitchen to grab the cocaine and brought it upstairs. He set it all on top of his dresser and opened a baggie to dump onto the dresser top, sorting out a couple of good sized lines. 

"C'mon, baby, join me?"

Castiel walked to the table and took the rolled-up bill out of Dean's hand. He bent over and snorted up a line, then wiped his nose.

“Bend over the table. Now, Dean.” He looked at the panties and growled deep in his throat. The sight of Dean in panties always got him hot.

Dean pushed the lube over to Castiel and snatched the bill. He leaned over and snorted his first line, rubbing his nose. He perked his ass out to be taken as he bent over. The mirror stared back at them, intensifying the arousal for Dean.

Castiel grabbed the lube as Dean bent over. He ran his hand over Dean's ass, loving the feel of the silky panties. He shoved his hand inside them and ran his hand over Dean's bare ass. Then he pulled his hand out and lubed it up. He pulled the panties down just enough to expose Dean's ass and shoved a finger into him with a moan.

Dean gasped after the finger entered and smiled, glancing back over his shoulder. "I need your cock so bad, your finger feels so good!" Dean bit his bottom lip. His energy was heightening and he was ready for a good fuck.

Castiel ran his finger around inside Dean and then added two more. He was anxious to get to it as well, really feeling that high. He worked Dean open a bit and lubed up his aching cock. He moved closer to Dean and shoved his cock into Dean roughly.

Dean groaned and dropped his head forward as Castiel shoved himself in. He moaned out without much control, and grabbed the card to start dividing him another line. 

"Yes! Fuck me, please!" Dean begged.

Castiel pulled back and rammed into Dean again. He was so high that he didn't honestly care whether he was hurting Dean or not. He was just a cock, a cock in a tight hole. He moaned out and grabbed Dean by the hips to give himself leverage.

Dean leaned down to snort the second line, then dropped the money roll to grasp onto the mirror while Castiel snapped his hips.  Everything was heightened, his world spun around him, but all he was focused on was the cock in his ass. 

"Oh, God! Fuck! Don’t stop, Cas, don't stop!" Dean begged into his moans.

Castiel held Dean's hips tight and pulled him back against every thrust he made into hm. His senses were heightened and he needed to fuck Dean, needed it so bad he couldn't think straight. He slammed in and out of Dean, never wanting it to end.  

"Not... not gonna stop, Dean. Never gonna stop."

Dean arched his back and the cocaine bag tipped as his body was fucked roughly against the dresser. The cocaine spilled a bit and a plume of white powder surrounded Dean, but all he could do was moan and hold onto the dresser for dear life.

Castiel watched his cock disappear and reappear from Dean' ass. It looked so erotic he couldn't stop staring at it. He slammed in harder. 

"Take it Dean. Take all of it! Fuck yeah, you're so tight... "He kind of wanted to hurt Dean with his cock, but he also didn't want to. He just kept fucking him, feeling confused and very, very high. "Come on my cock, bitch."

All Dean needed was to hear the word ‘bitch,’ and before he knew it, he was cumming all over the floor, his panties and the dresser drawers, crying out loud with his orgasm.

Castiel grinned. "That's a good boy." He felt Dean's hole tighten on his cock, then relax and tighten again. He couldn't hold off any longer. He came inside Dean with a groan."Oh fuck, Dean... it's so fucking good... " He shoved in a few more times, chasing his orgasm, then collapsed on Dean's back.

Dean chuckled after they both came and pulled off Castiel to turn and pull his panties up, then hopped on the dresser facing him. He pulled Castiel by the arm towards him to kiss him.

Castiel kissed Dean with all the passion he could muster. He pulled away and laughed. "Uh, Dean, you're sitting in some coke. Can I lick it off your ass?"

Dean glanced down and snorted. "Sure, baby." He stood and turned to face away, glancing at himself in the mirror briefly, then quickly away.

Castiel pulled down Dean's panties again and began to lick the powder off of Dean's ass. He even sucked on the panties. When he was done, he pulled the wet panties back up and turned Dean around. He had coke all over his face. He kissed Dean.

Dean moaned feeling the tongue across his ass. He started to lick the cocaine from Castiel's face while they kissed, then chuckled. "It’s good, isn’t it?"

Castiel's tongue was numb. He smiled. "Yeah it is. And you're going to fuck me when you've recuperated. I want to get fucked in coke. Let's spread some more out." Cas was hooked. It hadn't taken him long to try the coke with Dean and when he did, he loved the feeling, the high, just as much as Dean did.

Dean giggled like a little school girl and grabbed the bag of coke, letting it spill everywhere on the dresser and between and on them.  He pulled Castiel in for a numb tongue laced kiss, not caring about the mess he had made at the current moment, but would soon find out in time that they fucked through an ounce of coke.

Cas laughed when Dean spilled coke on the dresser. He knew what that meant. He kicked off his jeans from around his ankles where they had been and walked to the dresser. He bent over and shuck out his ass.

"Come and get it!" Cas giggled.

Dean grabbed the lube and finger fucked Castiel with all three fingers to boot. He was way too high to coordinate preparation, but his cock was rock hard already just thinking about it. 

Cas grunted at the three fingers, but when he relaxed, it was heaven. He moaned and shoved his ass back to get all of Dean's fingers.

"Come on, baby, fuck me good."

Dean finger fucked him faster until he whipped them out, grabbed his cock and shoved it in roughly. Both hands gripped Castiel's hips and Dean began to laugh, then imitated Tony Montana: "Say hello to my lil’ friend!" His hips started to slap into Castiel's thighs.

Castiel didn't even have time to feel bad about the fingers disappearing when a cock slammed into him. He grunted, which was followed by a long moan. He shoved his face down into the spilled coke and sniffed.He got more than he planned on and he sneezed. When he did, he felt his hole tighten down a lot.

Dean gasped when Castiel sneezed, reached out to grab Castiel by the hair and bucked into him wilder. 

Castiel's head was yanked back by his hair and he fucking loved it. He moaned out Dean's name. "Yes! Fuck me! Is that all you got? Huh?"

Dean’s hand jerked to yank Castiel back against his chest, his free hand shot up to wrap around Castiel's neck and he started to choke him while they fell forward against the dresser, pining Castiel.

Castiel didn't struggle. He trusted Dean, even when the latter was high. He couldn't breathe at all. He just accepted it. His cock twitched. His hips hurt where Dean had him pinned against the edge of the dresser. His feet were hardly touching the floor, with the weight of Dean pushing him down. Still, he didn't struggle.

Dean held Castiel's throat to the point of the latter almost passing out, but released him just as Castiel’s sight went blurry and bucked into him faster with several grunts. 

"Cum for me, angel...."

Castiel sucked a ragged breath into his lungs, felt Dean's cock slam into his ass, heard Dean tell him to come and obeyed. He came hard enough to almost pass out. He laid on the dresser, sniffed some more coke up his nose, and sighed in contentment.

Dean came with Castiel, filling him to the brim, then giving him a cream pie after just for shits and giggles. "Fuck, I love you!" Dean proclaimed as he pulled out. He turned and slid down the front of the dresser slowly until he hit the ground in physical exhaustion, still on a high.

Castiel whined when Dean pulled out. He was so oversensitive that he felt like his skin was moving. "I love you too, bab... baby?" He watched Dean fall. "Uh, are you okay?"

Dean nodded and tried to catch a breath. "I need a break."

Castiel sat down on the floor next to Dean, wincing a little as he sat on his sore ass, and put his head on Dean's shoulder. "So do I."

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder and huffed, "You know where my pants are? I need a smoke."

"They're over there," Castiel replied, pointing to a table across the room, "Over there by the uh... table. That's the word, table. Now, where did mine end up?"

Dean glanced at them, then narrowed his eyes. "Those are yours... they got the frayed thingy on the pant leg. Go get your smokes?"

"Yeah, the frayed thingy,” Castiel agreed, almost drunkenly. “Those are mine." He got up and grabbed them, pulling them on and walking to the table.He grabbed his smokes and lighter and walked back to sink to the floor next to Dean again. He shook one out and handed it to Dean, then shook one out for himself. He lit it, took a long inhale of smoke and passed the lighter to Dean.

Dean took the offered smoke and laid his head down in Castiel's lap as he took a deep drag. "You realize we made a fucking mess, right?" Dean snickered. It would just be more money to work off.

Castiel started so hard, tears streamed down his cheeks. He grabbed his ribs. 

"Yeah we did. Made a mess. We made a big mess...” Cas had coke all over one side of his face.

Dean swiped a hand over Castiel's face to wipe the coke free. He took a long drag of his smoke and stretched himself out. "This is gonna be, like, a hundred bucks and I don't even fucking care." Dean snorted again with laughter.

Castiel put one hand in Dean's hair and scratched his scalp. "More like a hundred and fifty..." he corrected with a glance around the room. He didn't give a fuck. Let Luci charge them. They'd just work it off.

Dean shrugged and pulled from his cigarette again. "I'll call in the morning and get a re-up." 

Cas took a long pull on his smoke and nodded. "Hey, you know what time it is?" He jostled Dean. There was a customer coming at eight.

Dean shrugged, then patted his legs as if his pants were on. "Half past a freckle, quarter to a hair?" He snickered and drug off his cigarette again, blowing the smoke in Castiel's face.

Castiel giggled. "That's no help, you know. You need to find your pants and put them on. I'm pretty sure..." He coughed when Dean blew smoke in his face. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Fuck! It's eight!"

Dean hopped up and started to dust himself off, then ran to their bedroom to get his pants. Coke was everywhere, but the baggie was in his pants for the next pickup, so at least he was somewhat prepared.

Castiel got up and dusted most of the coke off him. He hoped Dean had everything ready. He walked to the door and opened it. 

"Hey, Mick. Come on in." He let the guy in with a grin, and tried not to notice how strangely Mick was looking at him. "Dean... Mick's here..."

Dean trotted down the stairs (with pants on, much to Castiel’s relief) and to the front door, smiling. "Hey Mick, come on in." He pushed a hand up into Castiel's black hair and rummaged it a bit to make it less grey from the coke. He waited for the money.

Dean took the money and stuffed it in his pocket, then retrieved the coke to hand over. "It’s good shit... trust us." He cleared his throat, then nudged Castiel.

Cas started to giggle. "Yeah dude, it's da bomb." He put his arm around Dean's waist. Dean had coke in his hair as well, but Cas just chose to ignore it.

Dean smiled at Mick, and Mick just nodded and left. They either freaked him out or gave him an idea how good the shit really was. Of course, not everyone had the money to wear cocaine like they did it would seem. 

"Welp, we uh, need to clean upstairs... try to salvage what we can from the dresser." 

Castiel closed the door behind Mick and nodded at Dean’s suggestion. They really had made a huge mess, and clean up was going to suck balls. He sighed and started up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean arrived at Luci's house and sat in the Impala for a moment as he stared at the door. He knew Luci wasn't going to be happy, but he had to replace the cocaine that they fucked away. Hopping out of the car, he walked around the back of the house and knocked on the preferred door he had used to visit his dealer in the past. He waited for one of Luci's goons to answer. ****  
** **

Instead, Luci himself came to the door, having been close enough that it was worth it. He wasn't expecting it to be Dean. ****  
** **

"It's my favorite underling!" he greeted mockingly. " Come on in. Want to suck my cock while you're here?" Luci stepped aside and let Dean in. He walked to his bar and poured himself and Dean a couple fingers of scotch. ****  
** **

Dean hadn't been expecting Luci to answer the door, so he was a little put off. At the offer to blow Luci, he groaned. To be honest, he never was able to say he didn't enjoy blowing the older man before, so coming down off his cocaine binge and having such a high sex drive, it was hard for him not to grow hard with the thoughts from the past. He cleared his throat, accepted the drink, and pulled a wad of cash out to hand to him.  ****  
** **

"I need to re-up on an ounce of coke," Dean said hesitantly, wondering how Luci was going to react. ****  
** **

Luci calmly counted the cash Dean handed him. For such a new dealer to push product that fast was amazing. "This is pretty good for a newbie," he admitted, but I don't see enough here to warrant another ounce. Where did it go?" Luci eyed him like a piece of meat. ****  
** **

Dean cleared his throat and scratched behind his ear a little. "Well, we kinda, spilled a little so was going to talk to you about maybe adding it to the total? I know it doesn't help anything but..." Dean trailed off. He wasn't about to explain HOW they spilled it, but he figured Luci would have something in mind. He just hoped it didn't involve a black eye. ****  
** **

Luci observed Dean, deep in thought. "You know how I usually deal with people who show up short? No, I guess not, or you wouldn't have the balls to come to me light." Luci walked to him. standing so close, he could feel Dean's breath on his face. "Get on your knees. suck me off or I'll shoot you and be done with it." Luci remembered just how good Dean was at blowing a cock. ****  
** **

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He had a feeling something like that was in the works, but he was more than willing to take the option. He slowly fell to his knees and began to unbuckle Luci's belt and pants, pulling them down. His eyes peered up to look him in the eyes, as the other man liked, and pulled his cock free to begin licking around the head, sucking rather strongly to work him hard. His mind trailed off to Castiel, knowing how much this would kill him to know, but he had to do whatever he could to keep Luci from killing either one of them. ****  
** **

Luci looked down at Dean. He liked eye contact and Dean knew it. He sighed as his cock hardened in Dean's mouth. He waited until it was fully hard then pulled his cock out of Dean's mouth and took a step back. ****  
** **

"Stand up and turn around. I feel like something more than a blow job right now." He backhanded Dean across the face and pushed Dean against a table. He grabbed Dean and undid his pants, then pulled them and Dean's underwear down round his ankles. Then he backhanded him again. His cock was still bobbing up and down. He pushed Dean to bend him over. He loved the sight of Dean's bare ass just there for the taking. ****  
** **

Dean gasped with each blow. One busted his lip with one of Luci's rings, and the other was sure to give him a black eye. He almost wondered if he would make it out of here alive.  ****  
** **

"Yes S-Sir!" Dean spat out as he bent over the table. He had a million thoughts begin to spin in his mind, and he knew that Castiel was going to blow a gasket when he found out what happened. ****  
** **

Luci grabbed his cock, spit in his hand and rubbed the small amount of saliva over it and grabbed Dean's hips. He thrust in hard and never stopped until he was fully in, He paused for just a moment to savor the feeling of Dean's tight ass around his cock Â then began to ram in and out hard and fast. He knew he couldn't kill Dean-- Castiel would never forgive him, and might even come after him to kill him. He didn't want to have to kill his brother. So he chose the next best thing: raping Dean and marking him up for Castiel to see. ****  
** **

Tears begin to boil at the rims of Dean's eyes as he was penetrated roughly. He grabbed onto the table to hold on to for the ride. He wished he never accepted the help for his brother, but it was far too late to wish things like that. He tried to relax himself, and tried to quiet the part that began to enjoy the cock inside of him. He always sort of had a thing sexually for Luci, but he never thought it would hurt and be like this. The pained part of him took over and won that dispute, and he cried out after a few rough thrusts. ****  
** **

Hearing Dean cry out spurred Luci on. He shoved in and out of Dean as roughly as he could, partly out of lust and partly teaching Dean a lesson. "Yeah, you're my little bitch, aren't you?" he grunted. "Say it! Say, you're my little bitch." ****  
** **

Dean groaned. but attempted through the pain to give Luci what he wanted. His anus began to bleed from the practically dry and un-prepped entrance added onto the rough thrusts that ripped at him inside.  ****  
** **

"I'm..." Dean tried, "I'm y-your b-... your bitch!" Dean caught a sharp breath, now trembling from the rape. This wasn't something he would wish on his worst enemy, no matter how attractive he had found Luci in the past. All of that was now out the window, and he was sure to have issues even looking him in the eyes from that point forward. ****  
** **

Deanâ€™s obedience made Luci cum. He thrust in as far as he could and just held, filing Dean with his cum. He pulled out just as roughly as he had thrust in, ****  
** **

"Hand me that towel, will you, bitch? I need to clean off." There was blood mixed with the cum on his cock and he smiled at the sight. ****  
** **

Dean shook by the time Luci was done, and tried to see which towel he was referring to through the tears. He grabbed it and handed it to Luci behind him, then glanced to the floor below him. There were splats of blood and cum, and he hoped he would still make it out of there alive.  ****  
** **

"S-so, the c-cocaine?" Dean stuttered as he pulled his pants up along with sealing his pride away. He was broken in less than an hour by a man he had idolized when he was young and dumb. ****  
** **

Luci wiped his cock off and tucked it back in. He stood a minute, loving how frightened and broken Dean looked. ****  
** **

"Oh yeah, I'll get it." He turned and walked out of the room, He came back with a bag and handed it to Dean. "Next time, have all my money. And tell Cassie I said hello." With that, he left the room. ****  
** **

Dean took the bag and nodded as he turned to leave, broken spirit and a broken ass, feeling like a used condom.  ****  
** **

 

 

* * *

 

****

 

When Dean arrived home, he took the bag up to the drug room and set it by the rest of the cocaine. He was pretty quiet, but for the most part tried to act normal. He had found a hoodie in the car and had it on, his arms covered and the hood over his head to try and shield himself from Castiel seeing the lip and black eye. ****  
** **

Castiel had been pacing around, waiting for Dean to come back. He had a bad feeling about how Luci was going to take the re-up. When he got home, Castiel tried to kiss him, only to be brushed off. Dean continued wearing the hoodie inside, despite the heat. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Castiel cornered Dean and pulled the hood off him. He looked at Dean's split lip and black eye, and turned away. ****  
** **

"Fucking Luci. I would love to stab him in that smug face of his. He hurt you. What did he do?" he demanded. ****  
** **

Dean sighed and glanced to the side, unable to make eye contact with Castiel. "I'm fine." He brushed by to get a beer from the fridge before making his way to the bathroom in his bedroom for his own stash of cocaine. ****  
** **

Castiel stood there and watched Dean walk away. His heart pounded in his chest as he thought about what Luci may have done to Dean to make him act this way. At the very least, he had hit him a few times. Castiel swore to get revenge on Luci somehow, some way, and someday. ****  
** **

Dean grabbed the baggie of coke and poured some out on a hand held mirror that was once his mother's. The old credit card was picked up and he separated a small line, just enough to give him a good attentive buzz if that for the time being. He was hurting, and he needed to focus on the tasks at hand more than get high and act stupid, like fuck on an ounce of cocaine. ****  
** **

Castiel followed Dean into the bathroom. He got that Dean needed a bump after getting beat by Luci. ****  
** **

"I'll do a line with you." He really just wanted Dean to talk to him, but he knew how stubborn Dean was. He was going to have to wait until Dean was ready to talk. ****  
** **

Dean snorted a line, then turned to lean over the toilet, beginning to puke profusely. Everything that was in his stomach was coming up, and the beer bottle fell to the ground. ****  
** **

Castiel squatted next to Dean and put his hand on the back of Dean's neck while he puked. He really wanted to know what happened now, It wasn't like Dean to throw up at any time, and now here he was, puking his guts out. Castiel put the beer upright.  ****  
** **

"I want to know what happened with Luci. Tell me the truth." ****  
** **

Dean finished gagging and dry heaving, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he fell back against the tub. He trembled and sat sort of off to the side more or less to prevent anymore pressure than he had to on his anus. His pants were stained with blood which he was unaware of. ****  
** **

Castiel saw the blood. He just needed Dean to tell him. He decided he was going to kill his brother. He waited to see if Dean was going to come clean or not. ****  
** **

Dean looked him in the eyes, then shook his head. He couldn't find the words, but he nodded after, sort of silently confirming what Castiel was probably assuming.  ****  
** **

"I'm s-sorry, this is all my fault, I never..." Dean whispered through a hoarse breath. ****  
** **

Castiel stood up and calmly walked into the bedroom and went to the drawer where Dean kept a gun. He took it out and stuck it in the back of his pants. ****  
** **

"I'm going to kill Luci. Don't try to stop me, Dean. He raped you and I'm going to shoot him in the face." Castiel turned and left the room heading for the stairs. ****  
** **

Dean jumped and scrambled out of the bathroom to run after Castiel, grabbing him before he got to the stairs, then pushed him against the wall.  ****  
** **

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! You do that... and I will never fucking..." Dean's emotions set in and he choked down a sob. "I'll never see you again, give it to me!" He reached around to try and grab the gun. ****  
** **

Castiel squirmed in Dean's hands, breathing hard, as he tried to keep Dean from the gun. ****  
** **

"I need...  _ need _ ... to kill him. He's... he's evil and he hurt... hurt you..." Castiel began to sob. He put his head on Dean's shoulder. ****  
** **

Dean got the gun, which thankfully wasn't loaded, from Castiel, silently thankful that he had been smart and kept the ammo in the closet.  ****  
** **

"Baby, stop, please..." Dean cried out and dropped the gun, cupping Castiel's face. "I'm alive... he could have killed me, but I am alive... okay?"  ****  
** **

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, wishing more than ever that they had never gotten involved with Luci, but it was far too late for that. ****  
** **

"He couldn't kill you Dean, not without me trying to kill him and probably getting killed in the process. Somewhere in that black heart of his, I'm pretty sure he doesn't wish me dead. But Dean... he hurt you... how can I let that go?" ****  
** **

Dean shook his head. "You don't, but killing him is not the answer, okay? We will work something out, anything, just not that." Dean kissed Castiel desperately, then pulled him toward the bedroom with him to lay on the bed with him. ****  
** **

Castiel accepted the kiss and allowed Dean to pull him to the bed. He wrapped himself around Dean and lay there, hardly breathing. ****  
** **

"I love you Dean. I don't think there is any way out of this. Not staying alive and out of prison..." ****  
** **

Dean shrugged. He didn't want to think about the future, just here and now. "There are ways, but going to prison for narcotics is better than murder." ****  
** **

Castiel sighed. He was breathing better now. He just wanted to forget about Luci for the night. He turned his head and kissed Dean. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, I just lost my mind for a minute. How badly are you torn? You probably need some antibiotic cream." ****  
** **

Dean shrugged again. He cleared his throat and spoke softly, "No prep and dry." ****  
** **

"Jesus fuck Dean!" Castiel cried. " You need to let me see. You might need more than just antibiotic cream. You might need to go to the ER..." ****  
** **

Dean shook his head. "What the fuck do I tell them?" ****  
** **

Castiel considered a moment, understanding what Dean was getting at. "Okay... I get your point, but you've got to let me see. I need to treat you. And I'm not taking no for an answer." ****  
** **

Dean sighed and rolled off the bed slowly, standing and dropped his pants. Dried blood and cum still coated his thighs, anus and inner cheeks. ****  
** **

Castiel was appalled "Holy fuck, Dean, we need to get you in the shower. Come on." He grabbed Dean by the hand and led him into the bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower and took Dean's clothes off. Then he stripped himself. He stepped into the shower and pulled Dean in with him. He let the hot water run over Dean, then grabbed a soft cloth and began to wash him off. ****  
** **

Dean fell into Castiel's arms and decided it was high time he let go for a change. He started to sob, feeling safe in the intimacy and vulnerability of the shower, alone with his lover, best friend, and partner. His body trembled, and he wrapped his arms around Castiel to hold tight for a long moment while the warm water hit his back. ****  
** **

Castiel held Dean and let him cry. His heart was broken, and he was angrier than he'd ever been before. He washed Dean clean and turned him around to look at his ass. It was bloody, red, and puffy. He gently washed it and then turned Dean around again. He dropped to his knees and took Dean's cock in his mouth. He just held it until it began to fill. Then he sucked on the head and swirled his tongue around it. He wanted to make Dean feel at least a little better in any way that he could. ****  
** **

Dean groaned and was a bit hesitant when Castiel dropped to his knees, but his mouth felt really good. He leaned against the wall and moaned softly, pushing his hair back out of his face to watch his cock disappear into Castiel's mouth. ****  
** **

Castiel sucked down to the base of Dean's cock, it was in the back of his throat and he couldn't breathe but he'd done this so many times, he didn't gag. He held for just a moment and then sucked back up, running his tongue along the underside. He continued to suck up and down, head bobbing. He used his tongue along the head every few passes, just sucking on the tip. He wanted to make it good for Dean, take his mind off his ass and what Luci had done to him. ****  
** **

Dean gasped, squeezing his fingers tight in Castiel's hair, then started to move his hips. He panted heavily, focusing on the devilish tongue that toyed with him.  ****  
** **

Castiel let Dean fuck his mouth. Dean never was rough when he did it and Castiel trusted him completely. He let his jaw relax and tightened his lips around Dean's cock. ****  
** **

Dean continued to thrust into Castiel's mouth, but released his hair to cup his cheeks, groaning the closer he got to an orgasm.  ****  
** **

"Fuck, I love you, Cas..." Dean panted. ****  
** **

Castiel couldn't answer with his mouth full of cock, but he looked up into Dean's eyes and hoped Dean could see the love there. He could tell Dean was close and he intended to take whatever Dean gave him. ****  
** **

Dean knew the other loved him; he didn't need the words. Their eyes remained locked as he started to tense, the burning fire of orgasm taking over his groin and abdomen, shooting through his body like a wave. His mouth fell open and he stopped thrusting, and released himself down Castiel's throat. He had a mixture of pain and pleasure from his anus tensing as well, but overall the orgasm won. He trembled afterwards, falling to his knees to lay in Castiel's arms. Just the feeling of the water had him soothing into a safe space. ****  
** **

Castiel swallowed all of Dean's cum, and then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close when he fell to his knees.  ****  
** **

"I love you, Dean. It kills me that Luci did this to you. I'm here, baby, I'm here." He stood up and pulled Dean to his feet. He stepped out of the shower and took Dean with him. He grabbed a towel and dried Dean off, then himself. He led Dean to the bed, and curled up with him. ****  
** **

Dean closed his eyes the moment his cheek hit Castiel's chest, and he wrapped around him like a lost child who needed protection. It wasn't long before he wound up passing out and was out for the night. Right where he wanted to be, in his soul mate's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW! ON THE GROUND!" was shouted as the doors to the house were bombarded with DEA agents. Dean jumped as he saw the guns, immediately throwing his hands in the air and standing from the kitchen table to lay down on the ground as demanded. He was in such shock, everything seemed to move in slow motion as the men moved through the house and up the stairs to find the drugs.

Was this a dream?

Nope, the sudden yank of tight cuffs around his wrists and being yanked up off the floor was all too real and incredibly painful. Dean's eyes searched for Castiel, hoping he wasn't hurt, too. It had been three months since he was raped, and now he was Tony Montana in a less desirable way.

Castiel jumped when the door burst open and all the agents ran in. He was in the bedroom but it wasn't any time at all before he was cuffed and dragged downstairs to lie on the floor next to Dean. He looked at Dean and mouthed, "I love you." He figured if they were going to jail, he wanted Dean to know that.

Dean mouthed his affections back to his lover, and suddenly reality hit him like a freight train: this was it. He was going to prison for a sleazebag, and he had no way out.

"Take me not h-" he tried to plead, but was promptly hit in the back of the head and told to shut up while an officer read them their Miranda rights. Another two moved them back up off the floor to escort them out to the police vehicles. Neighbors stood outside to watch, to judge.  _ What had happened to that sweet couple and their boys? _ Dean suddenly felt a wave of shame in his father's eyes, and ducked his head as he was shoved into the vehicle.

Castiel was dragged to a vehicle separate from Dean’s. He was scared shitless and angry. He wasn't going to take a fall without implicating Luci, he decided. He looked out the window at the neighbors. He wanted to yell at them that they were the people everyone warned them about: the scary drug dealers. But the window was up and he knew they wouldn't hear him.

Dean closed his eyes and remained silent the entire ride to the station. He was booked, fingerprinted and thrown in a cell to wait for the agents to question him, and all he could think about was Castiel. Where was he? Was he okay? Would Dean ever see him again? His heart broke and he kicked the cell door in frustration, then turned, shoving his hands into his hair, tugging at the blonde locks.

Castiel was walked to a cell. He looked around for Dean, but there was no sign of him. Castiel was frantic, so worried about Dean that he couldn't think straight. He sat on what passed as a bed and put his face in his hands. Several hours passed, and a jailer finally walked to Castiel's cell and brought cuffs to wrap around his wrists before pulling him out to walk him down a hall to an interrogation room. He was alone for a moment before a woman about five foot five with dark brown hair and a thick build walked in in a pantsuit walked in.

Castiel looked at her with a sigh. "This is the part where you try to get me to confess, right?” he guessed. “Well, you're wasting your time. I want to see Dean." He mustered up all the bravado he could and just stared at the woman.

She stared at Castiel a moment, then spoke. "I am Agent Ellen Harvelle, and you are...?" She just had to get his admitted name on record for legal purposes.

"Castiel Novak." She already knew who he was, so Castiel saw no harm in giving her his name.

Ellen leaned on the table. "Why on earth would you sling drugs for your brother, Mr. Novak?" 

Castiel was shocked at what she said. He didn't know whether or not to tell her the truth. After a few minutes of deliberation, he decided that since she knew about Luci anyway, he'd answer.

"Dean's younger brother died,” he began. “We didn't have the money to have him cremated, so we… I… borrowed it from Luci. When we couldn't pay him back, he made us work it off."

Ellen was shocked that the man was so easy to give up his own brother. Most would bite dirt before they outed family, right or wrong. "Oh? And how long did you work this off? And who is we?" She looked at him with a serious glare, ready for any kind of bullshit to spout any moment.

Castiel sighed. He'd had no trouble giving her his brother, but giving her Dean was not in the cards. "I think we've been trying to pay off the debt for about six months now. I don't think he'd ever let us off. And I have absolutely no intention of telling you who my partner is." he concluded with a glare.

Ellen leaned back, arms crossed. "C'mon, Mr. Novak, you know it would make things much easier if you cooperated with us. You and your partner are in the same seat; you think he wouldn't give your name up in a heartbeat?”

Castiel considered that for less than a second. "He won't. I know he won't." At least he was sure of that. Dean would never give them his name. But what if she already knew who he was talking about? If so, why didn't she just say it?

Ellen leaned forward and looked him right in the eyes. "Mr. Novak, whether you give me a name or not, you are looking at about a possible twelve years in prison and a five hundred thousand or more fine alone just for distributing, and that's just marijuana. We found prescription drugs, cocaine and heroin at the premises. Are you sure you don't want to cooperate?"

Castiel swallowed hard. Twelve years? He couldn't do twelve years. He wanted Dean so much. Dean would know what to do. He figured he'd just have to play it by ear.

"So what do you want to know exactly?"

Ellen smirked. The time always seemed to rattle their cages a bit. "Everything, start to finish. If you cooperate, I will go to my superiors and see what kind of plea bargain I can get out of the district attorney and see if the prosecutor will slap you on the ass and send you home. You decide to withhold intel, and I will make sure you learn a hard lesson."

Castiel looked at the ceiling. He took a deep breath. "Fine, but I won't name my partner. Get that straight. So, like I said, I borrowed three thousand dollars to help out my uh, friend, to get his brother cremated. I knew Luci would have it. He gave me terms I thought we could live with. But when it came time for the first payment, we couldn't meet it. That's when Luci said we'd have to work it off." He took a deep breath and continued, telling her how it had become increasingly hard to just deal weed, and how Luci just brought over the heroin and coke one day. He told them that they would have to start dealing them as well, or he'd see to it that they never found Castiel’s body.

 

Ellen narrowed her eyes. "Who is Dean?" she asked.

Castiel sucked in a deep breath. He didn't know what she knew but he suspected she knew exactly who Dean was. He debated. "I won't answer that,” he finally decided. “I think you already know the answer, anyway."

Ellen shrugged. "You told me first, Dean's younger brother died,” she reminded Castiel. “And now it was... your friend. So, which is it, Mr. Novak? Who is Dean?" She gave him a direct glance, unwavering.

Castiel sighed. He'd fucked up from start. "Okay, okay,” he admitted. “Dean's my lover. He was arrested with me, but he doesn't know anything about this."

Ellen was silent a moment. She processed the lies and sighed. "You aren't giving me straight answers, Castiel." She used his first name to catch him off guard. "How could he know nothing if he was in the house at the time of the arrest? It was his house, was it not? Mr. Dean Winchester?" She looked at the file on the table to make sure the info was correct.

Castiel felt like the walls were closing in on him. He tried to jump up, forgetting he was cuffed to the table. It jerked him back in the chair. "What the fuck do you want from me?” he demanded. “I'm telling you, Dean had nothing to do with this! It was me, it was all me! Leave him out of this. Luci is my brother! I got myself into this mess. Fuck..." he trailed off in despair.

Ellen stood from the table as Castiel became irate, taking her file. "Think on it, Mr. Novak. What’s his name worth?" Ellen turned and walked out of the room to leave Castiel alone again for the jailer to take him back to his cell. His feet dragged with every step. He didn't want Dean to go to prison. He didn't want to go, either, for that matter, but if he had to he would. He couldn't see any other possible outcome. He walked into his cell and threw himself on the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean sighed, kicking at a pebble he found on the ground in the cell. This was really happening. Jail. The loud racket of barred doors being slid open caught his attention and the jailer walked to his cell after throwing Castiel back into his. "Cas?" Dean yelled, but the jailer motioned him forth and turned him around to cuff him before letting him out to walk to the interrogation room. "Where's my boyfriend? Where is he?  _ Cas _ ?!"

The interrogator waited until Dean was escorted into the room and was cuffed to the table. Then he took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Mr. Winchester. My name is Rufus Turner. I'm a detective here. Got a few questions I need to ask. My first one is, how did you ever end up dealing drugs for Lucifer Shurley with his brother, of all people?”

Dean leaned back and looked Rufus in the eyes. "I am not saying shit without my lawyer,” he declared.

"Well, alrighty then,” Rufus conceded. “I guess this interview is over. I kind of hate to have to deal with your lawyer, boy, before you even get to tell your side of it, and hear our offer." He made for the door slowly.

"You know my side. What is there to tell?” Dean scoffed. “And what offer?" Dean still didn’t want to discuss specifics without legal consult, but was certainly curious now.

Turner just smiled. "Well we had an offer for you and, what's his name now..." He opened a file and looked at it. "Castiel Novak. But I'm not authorized to tell you a thing since you asked for a lawyer. Shame though..."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. Get my lawyer." He wasn't stupid, and they needed legal consult.

Rufus sighed and left the room. "Get him his lawyer," he ordered to the officer watching from the one-way window. He strode to his desk and sat down to wait.

Charlie Bradbury strolled into the squad room a short while later and looked around."Where's my client? Winchester," she demanded.

Rufus stood up. "Come on, I'll take you." Rufus showed her to the room and she went in without a backwards glance.

"Dean,” the young lawyer greeted immediately. “What is this mess you and Cas got into? They're talking, like, twenty years, for fuck's sake! Tell me everything." She sat down opposite him and got out her pad and a pen.

Dean had been moves into a private room before she entered, and he sighed in relief. "Sammy died; I had no money,” he explained quickly. “Balthazar wouldn't help so Cas went to his brother.  I’ve known Luci for years-- since my parents died. I sold drugs to support raising Sam. Anyways... we had to pay him back and we couldn't with the interest so we got sucked in."

As Dean took a breath, Charlie looked over her notes. "Wait. Now, Sammy died and you didn't have money for what? To bury him? So you borrowed money from Lucifer to take care of that? Do I have that part right at least?"  She thought a minute. "And Cas is Lucifer Shurley's brother?"

Dean nodded. "Cas and I worked at a record store. Sammy and I made enough for bills together and food and after he died... I just had no extra money. Cas moved in, and we asked our boss for help and he said no. Cremation was like three grand. So, Luci did it ... with interest. And, yeah, Luci is Cas’ brother."

Charlie took a moment to think. "Okay, so you got sucked into dealing because you couldn't pay him back. I think I've got it now. I need to talk to Cas, too,” she added. “I don't know if he asked for a lawyer or not, but I'll let them know I represent him too. Dean, you should have come to me when you couldn't pay him back, but that's water under the bridge. Let me talk to Cas and then I'll see what I can do. Don't say a word, understand?" With that, she hugged him and left the room.

Dean nodded and sat back with a sigh. He hoped Castiel hadn't said anything but he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Castiel was retrieved once again by the jailer and taken to a different room this time. A fiery redhead stood from her seat at the table to extend a hand as his wrists were uncuffed at her request. "Hi, Mr. Novak, I am Charlie Bradbury,” she introduced herself. “I am going to be your legal counsel. Dean is an old friend of mine,” she explained at Castiel’s obvious perplexion.

Castiel stared at the woman, trying to digest what he was hearing. She and Dean were friends, he got that. And she was his counsel? Lawyer? Dean knew a lawyer… and he shouldn't be surprised by that.

"Okay, Ms. Bradbury,” he agreed. “What happens now?"

Charlie took a mental note from the lack of return of a handshake, then went ahead and took a seat. "Well, I need to know everything. You cannot hide anything from me. We gotta be honest and open with one another so I can do my best to help get you boys out of this mess."

Castiel sighed. He knew he had to trust her. He took a deep breath. "Okay, where do I start? At the part where Sam died, or when we didn't have the money to cremate him so I borrowed it from my drug dealer brother Lucifer? Or when we couldn't make the first payment so he made us deal for him? Or maybe when the cops broke down the door? What, exactly, do you want to know?" he asked snarkily.

Charlie cleared her throat and set her pen down, then motioned toward the coffee carafe and cups. "Coffee?” she offered. “I know it helps me relax. I can sense your sarcasm, but Cas-- can I call you Cas?" She paused to wait for permission before continuing.

Castiel nodded and looked longingly at the coffee. "Yes to both, thank you." He was beginning to relax, needing to feel safe for a moment at least. He needed Dean but he couldn't have that, so this woman was the closest to safe he was going to get.

Charlie poured him a cup of coffee and passed it to him, glad that the man seemed to be regaining a sense of sanity. Now to get down to business. "Okay, Cas,” she continued. “I see your desire to blow everyone off but right now I am your best friend in here. You gotta trust me and be real. I only want to help you. I don’t take pro bono cases often, just sayin’." She perked a brow in her seriousness hoping he caught her drift and would stop being a smartass.

Castiel took a sip of the coffee and sighed contentedly. "Okay,” he agreed. “I get that. I'm sorry, but I've never been in jail before. I miss Dean and I'm scared to death. What do you want to know?"

Charlie smiled at the new complacency. "I know it can be scary. Just remember; your fate lies in your hands, okay? You have to be careful what you say to whom. Now, how about we start after borrowing the money to pay for Sam's cremation. You knew your brother Lucifer was into nefarious shit, so why did you take him as an option?" she asked.

"It was our only option,” Castiel admitted. “It's not like a bank would loan us money; we were broke as fuck and worked in a record store for minimum wage. He was the only one I knew with that kind of money laying around. And I honestly didn't think he'd treat his brother like this. Obviously, I was mistaken." With a grimace at the thought of his brother, he took a gulp of coffee and waited for her next question.

Charlie paused her note-taking of Castiel’s answers. "So the money was borrowed. How much was it?"

"Three thousand,” Castiel replied. “It took that much to get Sam cremated."

"And what was the original agreement? How much per payment? How much interest?"

Castiel sighed again. He had been a fool to believe Luci. "The agreement was for 10% interest on the loan, to be paid in payments due once a month. But when the first payment came up, he wanted a thousand dollars. We didn't have any where near that much."

"How much was it supposed to be?" Charlie waited.

"It was supposed to be $500,” Castiel remembered. “We actually didn't have that much but I thought I could talk Luci into taking less. We had $300 of it. But Luci wouldn't take anything less than the thousand."

Charlie looked shocked. "Wow. So he basically blew the agreement out the door and made impossible for you to refuse getting sucked into his ring…” she mused.

Castiel met her eyes and nodded."Yeah, I think that was his plan all along. To get us to deal for him or end up in a landfill somewhere. He threatened to kill us."

Charlie looked heartbroken. "When did he threaten you, Cas?” she demanded. “And Dean? Why?"

"He's threatened us more than once,” Castiel replied. “The first time was when we didn't have the money. The next time, he threatened Dean when he went for more coke because we spilled some. I don't know if Dean told you, but Luci… He…” Castiel’s throat burned as he forced out the words. “He raped Dean,” he finally choked out. “And he threatened me once when I told him we wanted out." He hated to tell Charlie about the rape, but he figured Dean didn't tell her and it was something she needed to know.

Charlie covered her mouth a moment and sat silent. "No… Dean didn't.” She was silent for a minute before collecting herself. “So… you would say you two cooperated out of fear for your lives?" Charlie scribbled something quickly, then slammed her pen down.

The sudden action startled Castiel, causing him to jump slightly. "Well, yeah. Dean and I never would have become drug dealers if we weren't put in the position of having to or dying. I mean, it's not much of a choice, is it?"

Charlie cracked her neck. "I didn’t mean to startle you,” she apologized. She cracked her knuckles, then looked to Castiel. "If given the opportunity, would you tell the DA everything, and I mean  _ everything,  _ you know about your brother?"

He nodded. "Fuck yes, I'd tell them everything I know about Luci. I mean, he's a monster and he needs to be in jail for what he did to Dean and me. Not to mention some other people I know."

Charlie tapped her fingers on the table, then nodded. "Alright. Get some sleep; we’ll talk soon." She grabbed her papers and stuffed them in her briefcase, then stood to shake his hand again. "Nice to meet you finally, Cas.

Castiel stood and shook her hand. He turned and let the guard handcuff him again and walk him back to his cell. For the first time since he's gotten arrested, he allowed himself the tiniest spark of hope.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Castiel was escorted out of his cell once again, but this time back to the interrogation room. When he entered, he was released from the cuffs and sat down next to his legal counsel across the table from Agent Ellen Harvelle and Detective Rufus Turner.

"Hello Mr. Novak, we meet again,” the agent greeted. “This is Detective Rufus Turner, and I see you now have legal consultation." Ellen spoke, sounding half annoyed.

Castiel smiled at Charlie. He turned back to Ellen and Rufus."Yes, I do. I need legal counsel considering what I'm charged with, don't you think?” he asked with a smile. Having Charlie in the room made him feel more confident.

Ellen cleared her throat. "Oh, I agree Mr. Novak. So you are here because your counsel has granted a motion for immunity in exchange for information on Lucifer Shurley, is that correct?”

Castiel smiled again. "Yes, that's right. I have a lot of information on my brother that you would find very interesting. But let me make something clear, this is immunity for both myself and Dean Winchester. Otherwise, no deal."

Ellen glanced aside to Rufus, then back to Castiel. "You are adamant about saving Mr. Winchester, aren't you?" she asked in amazement.

Castiel frowned at her. "Yes I am. He's my best friend and my lover. I would never, ever use information to get out of here without him. And the sooner you realize how serious I am, the better it will be for all of us." Cas meant every word. He wasn't going to do anything unless Dean got immunity as well. That, and provided they could move somewhere else.

Ellen sighed. "Tell us what it will take for your complete cooperation, Mr. Novak."

Castiel thought a moment. "Well, first of course is full immunity for both Dean and myself. But I think we want to be put into Witness Protection after. I'd like to move somewhere and start over, with Dean by my side. Give us that and I'll cooperate with you fully."

Ellen sat back. He was asking for a lot, but he was one of the closest connections to a drug lord they had ever had. "We will meet tomorrow, I need to offer the proposal to the DA's office." Ellen stood, with Rufus, and turned to walk out the door, leaving the two of them in the room. There was still a recorder present.

Castiel glanced at Charlie and pointed to the recorder, silently asking if it was still on. Charlie turned the recorder off, then stood, motioning to the jailer. "I want to speak with him in the other room,” she stated.

The jailer cuffed Castiel and escorted them, then uncuffed him when they were alone. Castiel looked at Charlie pleadingly. "Do you think they'll go for it? I need them to go for it." He missed Dean so much he felt sick most of the time. He needed to know he was alright.

Charlie took a deep breath. "You are asking a lot, but I won't say it’s off the table. They would have laughed in your face.”

He felt another spark of hope. "I need you to make sure they take it,” he pleaded. “Dean has known Luci a long time, and he probably has stuff he can give them that I don't even know about. There were several years where I never even talked to Luci."

Charlie released a heavy breath. "Just so you know, Dean went into the medical watch last night due to withdrawal, but he is okay. They probably won’t keep him more than forty-eight hours."

Castiel almost passed out when he heard that. "Is he really okay? Please, I need to know." Tears sprang to Castiel’s eyes and one leaked down his cheek. He would have grabbed Charlie's hand if it weren't expressly forbidden. "Please..."

Charlie grabbed tissues for Castiel, then nodded. "He’s fine,” she assured him. “I saw him. He’s just a little sick, but he is fine."

Castiel breathed out a sigh of relief. "When you see him, please tell him I'm okay and that I love him. Will you do that for me?" Charlie was his only tie to Dean at this point. He took the offered tissue and wiped his eyes.

Charlie nodded and handed him more tissues. "He’s going to be okay. And he said he loves you too by the way."

Castiel’s heart did a flip to hear that Dean still loved him. He felt horribly responsible for everything. If he had never borrowed that money from Luci they wouldn't be in jail now. "Thank you for telling me that." He wiped at his eyes even more.

Charlie nodded and reached over to hug Castiel, regardless of the rules. She knew he needed it. "I gotta go, but I will see you tomorrow, okay?"

Castiel hugged her back tightly. "Okay, and thank you for everything. No matter how this all turns out, I know you're doing your best for us." He stood, ready to go back to his cell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Agent Harvelle and Detective Turner sat in the interrogation room awaiting Castiel once more two days later. It had taken a little bit of negotiating, but Ellen came back with the final deal, and Castiel had the option to take it or serve his time.

"The DA offers full immunity for you, and immunity plus ten months community service for Dean should he accept a plea bargain. Relocation and witness protection, but within the US, no border crossing,” she explained, placing the paper in front of Castiel to read.

Castiel sighed. He knew this was going to be the best they could hope for. He looked to Charlie for her approval, and when she nodded, he took the paper and signed it. "When can I see Dean?" he demanded.

Ellen smiled, then took the signed paper and placed it in the file. "As soon as he agrees to the plea bargain we will get the ball rolling,” she said. “Until then, he is still under charges pending."

Castiel only hoped Dean could see that this was their only way out. "Charlie, make him see it's for the best, okay?" he requested. Charlie nodded and Rufus spoke up.

"Now, after we take your information, we are going to need you to cooperate and go in as an… informant, if you will, on your brother's whereabouts and get intel on him-- as much as you can-- so we can pop him. All we need from him is a confession of his bullying you two into working for him and his raping Winchester, and after that we’re golden."

Castiel turned to the detective sharply. "What? You want me to go see Luci doing what? Wearing a wire? If he sees it, I'm a dead man. You didn't say anything about this before. Fuck,” he finally swore. He sat in silence, thinking, for a few minutes. No one spoke a word.

"Okay,” he finally agreed. “I'll do it. As long as you can make it so Luci doesn't discover I'm wearing anything, I'll do it. I want to be done with this. I can get him to confess, I'm pretty sure." He didn't feel half as confident as he sounded, but he knew he had to do it for Dean.

The authorities were pleased. "Of course, technology nowadays allows a bug inside a pack of cigarettes, a pen in the pocket, hell a bug in a pair of glasses," Rufus replied.

Castiel nodded. "When?" He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. If it didn't work and Luci killed him, he still would be getting Dean out of trouble. That was all that mattered to him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was woken up in his cell by the jailer, and escorted down to the interrogation room. Charlie sat with the agent and detective and he looked oddly confused.

Ellen and Rufus watched as Dean sat down."Mr. Winchester, I'm Ellen Harvelle, maybe you remember me? And this is my partner, Rufus Turner. We've had several discussions with Castiel Novak and he has brokered a deal with you included. We'd like to go over that deal with you now, and get your agreement to it."

Dean was shocked that Castiel had made a deal including him. He didn’t doubt his love, but he didn't expect this. "What kind of deal?" He asked curiously, glancing aside at Charlie.

Ellen smiled. She pushed a paper towards him."You get full immunity, and go into Witness Protection, but you'll have to do ten months of community service when you get to your new location. All you have to do is to tell us everything you know about Lucifer Shurley."

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked the paper over, then up to the Agent. "And Cas?" He needed to know what he got as well.

“He has the same deal," Ellen explained with a smile. "Of course, he does have to do a bit more before the deal is complete, but nothing for you to worry about."

Dean took a moment, glanced to Charlie for confirmation, and nodded once it was received, grabbing the pen to sign the paper. If Castiel thought it was worth it, then he would agree.

"When do I get to see him?" he demanded before suddenly coughing hard. He placed a hand on his tight chest. His anxiety was off the charts due to withdrawals.

Ellen looked to Charlie then back at Dean. "When he completes the other part of this agreement, you two can see each other. But in the meantime, you'll remain here. We don't want him to not follow through on what he promised."

Dean sighed and rubbed his face, then sat back. "Fine. Can I speak with my lawyer alone?" he asked, looking Ellen dead in the eyes.

Ellen nodded. "Of course you can." She and Rufus left the room.

Dean stood up and was handcuffed and escorted to another room with Charlie following. When they got in and the door was closed, Charlie looked Dean over. "Are you doing okay?” she asked. “You look like shit, and Cas says to tell you he loves you."

Dean half smirked. "Sure. They pumped me with a couple fluid bags and something to make me puke, then let me go. Now I’m just sweating my ass off.  How is he holding up?"

Charlie sighed. "He misses you. That's how he is. We need to get you two out of here and back together again. The sooner he gets to wear that wire and talk to Luci the better.”

Dean's eyes widened. " _ What _ ? A wire? Is he fucking... really?"

Charlie smiled. "Yes, he is. He's going to Luci wearing a wire and trying to get him to confess to tricking you two into dealing drugs and that he raped you. He's one brave kid."

Dean was already strung out, but now he was petrified. "That is suicide, Char, why would you let him do that?" he cried.

"I really didn't have much to say about it,” Charlie argued. “They told him he had to and he agreed. He even said if he got killed, you'd still get immunity and go into Witness Protection. But don't worry so much; they'll have eyes on him the entire time."

Dean glared. "Don't worry?” he grumbled under his breath. "God he is an idiot." Dean threw his shoulders into an exaggerated shrug and then dropped his head back, closing his eyes. "Now what?"

It was Charlie's turn to shrug. "Now you go back to your cell and finish kicking whatever it is you're on. And wait. I'll let you know when Cas is done with the wire and everything is okay. He may be an idiot,” she continued, “but he's your idiot and you should be thanking him from now on for what he's done for you. Try not to worry too much, I'm sure he'll do fine."

Dean acknowledged Charlie's point, then glanced aside. "Take care of my boy," he ordered. With that he stood, holding his hands behind his back for the jailer who then escorted him out after cuffing him.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel rejected the pen with the recording device. "I'd never have a pen in my pocket. Hell, I'd never even wear a shirt with a pocket. Luci would know right away." ****  
** **

They finally settled on a button. It was fitted to a shirt that Castiel had picked out as being the least stupid thing he would wear. He was sweating and he knew he needed to get himself together fast. ****  
** **

He stood at Luci's door and knocked. He stopped sweating but he still was really nervous. When Luci opened the door, he stepped inside and turned to face his brother. ****  
** **

"You have my money?" Luci asked curiously as he strolled into the living room. ****  
** **

Castiel glared at him. "Fuck no, bitch, I don't have your money! I just got out of jail because of you!" ****  
** **

Luci perked a brow. "Oh, is that so? And, 'bitch'? That's a bit farfetched for you. How did you get out?" Luci didn't seem that worried. ****  
** **

Castiel's glare intensified. "You knew we were in jail. Don't try to play me. And yeah, you're a bitch, Luci. You got us into this mess. And Gabe posted my bail, not that's it any of your business." He hoped Gabe would remember the lie if Luci called and checked on that. "I'm really pissed at you, Luci. Not only did you force us to deal for you, which got us arrested and Dean's still in jail for, but you raped Dean! I ought to kill you for that." ****  
** **

Luci rolled his eyes. "He said I raped him? He never complained about sucking my cock before... hell, I could see lust in his eyes when he sucked it the other night. And where the hell did Gabe get that kind of money? He should have helped you with the whiney little shit's burial." ****  
** **

Castiel growled at him. "I saw what Dean was like when he got home from seeing you. He had blood and cum all over his ass, Luci. He wouldn't bleed from just sucking your cock, you bastard. And for your information, Gabe used his savings to get me out." He advanced on Luci with his hands balled into fists. ****  
** **

Luci folded his arms and stood head to head with his brother. "And he enjoyed every fucking pump of my cock, too. Never asked me to stop." He grinned mischievously. ****  
** **

"Like he could, with you threatening him. He didn't want it, I know he didn't. He fucking cried, Luci. You made him cry, I'll never forgive you for that. I wish you were dead." ****  
** **

Luci scoffed. "He cried over me fucking him? What a putz. If you want me dead, then kill me, little brother." He held his arms out at his sides and waited. ****  
** **

"You know I'm not packing so don't be so dramatic. You knew we couldn't make the payment from the jump. It was always your plan to make us deal for you. And then you rape Dean and we end up in jail facing 25 years. How do you even sleep at night?" ****  
** **

Luci pushed Castiel back and out of his space, then advanced on him. "It's so easy to manipulate the spineless to do anything you want. Knowing Dean had worked for me before and how he handled it, I went for it. But hey, baby brother is now dust, right? I held up my end of the bargain." ****  
** **

Castiel backed up, hands still in fists. He wanted to beat Luci down but he knew the cops were listening. He knew he needed to get Luci to admit he raped Dean. "Held up your end of the bargain?! How can you even say that... think that? You had us by the short hairs when we couldn't pay up. I know you kill people who owe you money and can't pay. And you'd kill your brother without even batting an eye. You forced us. You raped Dean. You're nothing but scum. Luci. I can't even believe I'm related to you." ****  
** **

Luci reached out and grabbed Castiel by the throat and shoved him against the wall. "I taught that whiney little bitch a lesson, and it seems like you aren't as smart as you think you are, brother. You knew as much as I knew the money wouldn't be paid off easily, admit it!" ****  
** **

Castiel struggled to breathe. He tried to say something that would tell the cops he was in trouble. He pushed back against Luci, trying to get him off. He felt like he was going to black out. ****  
** **

Luci was pulled off of Castiel as the cops made a move into the house. They handcuffed him and the look on his face became solemn. He couldn't believe that his own brother would narc him out. Had he been wired? Was this all a setup? No wonder he was out! "You're dead to me." Luci mouthed to Castiel, and he was tugged out of the house while other agents flooded the premises to arrest anyone else that may be present other than their informant.  ****  
** **

Castiel sank to the floor. He felt immense relief but also immense sadness. He had gotten Luci to say everything the cops wanted and that meant that he and Dean could get out of jail and start a new life somewhere else. But he also felt sadness that Luci was so awful, so terrible that he deserved whatever he got. He stood up and let the cops escort him to a car. He just wanted to see Dean.

****

 

* * *

 

****

Dean was brought into the room where they held Castiel, and flew into his arms. All he could think about was his boyfriend, and tears flooded his eyes.  ****  
** **

Castiel clung to Dean, and he was crying too. He whispered in Dean's ear. "It's over. We're free." ****  
** **

Dean laughed, then cupped Castiel's face. "For you, I still got ten months, but yeah... no more drugs and no more shit." ****  
** **

Castiel hugged Dean tightly. He looked better than he had in years. "I'm gonna hold you to that. I love you so much." He kissed Dean again. It had been weeks since they'd even seen each other and now, he couldn't get enough. ****  
** **

Dean kissed Castiel passionately, clinging to him as if they would die if separated. At this point, he knew drugs did his life with Castiel no good, and if quitting meant a happy, healthy life with his lover, then he would quit cold turkey without a second thought.


	11. Chapter 11

They were escorted to a car and driven to the federal building, taken to a room and left there. Castiel kissed Dean, whispering reassuringly. A couple of men walked in and dropped a big file on the table, informing the couple that they were agents there to arrange Witness Protection for them. ****  
** **

They sat and opened the file. "You're going to live in St Paul, Minnesota." ****  
** **

Dean stared at the men, shocked at how impersonal they were. "And what are our names? How will we afford stuff?" Dean was curious how all of this worked, but he wasn't going to refuse it. It wasn't like he had anything to leave behind. ****  
** **

"Your name is Jensen Ackles,"� the agent informed him. " His name," he continued with a nod at Castiel, "is Misha Collins. You'll work at FedEx. You have an apartment, a car and everything you need waiting for you there." ****  
** **

Dean looked at Cas. "Misha?" The only reply was a shrug. Dean was flabbergasted at his name. Jensen? What the hell kind of name was that? He shrugged as well and sighed. "Alright. What's he? A house husband? Please tell me we aren't brothers or something?" Dean rubbed his face, in stress. ****  
** **

The men didn't crack a smile. "No, you won't be brothers. That would be stupid given your current relationship. He is working in a book store. Everything has been arranged." ****  
** **

Castiel smiled at Dean. "It's going to be fine, Dean. We'll be together, we have a place to live, a car, jobs and each other. What more could we ask for?" ****  
** **

Dean was relieved. He reached out to take Castiel's hand and smiled. "Alright, we're good, yeah. So when do we leave?" ****  
** **

"Immediately. You are booked on a plane leaving in about two hours. Everything is packed and waiting for you at the terminal. We'll take you in awhile. Just relax until someone comes for you." With that, they left the room. ****  
** **

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean. "We're okay. We're not in jail and that's the main thing. We'll make this work. I love you so much." ****  
** **

Dean stood from his seat and climbed into Castiel's lap, straddling him without care. His hands cupped his lover's face and he whispered against his lips, "This is real baby! We're doing this... are you sure you can leave your brother behind?" ****  
** **

Castiel pulled Dean closer. "I think so. I just want a life with you, Dean. That's all I want in the world. I can't live without you, and if it means leaving him, then so be it. All I want is you." He kissed Dean tenderly. He wished they had more time and more privacy, he was horny as hell. But he'd just have to wait until they got to St. Paul. ****  
** **

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel back with just as much affection as he received. His hands ventured down Castiel's chest to his waist and wrapped his arms around him. Laying his head on his shoulder, he whispered, "I wanna marry you." ****  
** **

Castiel gasped. "Marry? You want to get married? I mean, fuck yeah! That would be... awesome." He wrapped his arms around Dean tighter and thought about being married to Dean. It was like all his dreams had come true. ****  
** **

Dean almost giggled little a little girl. "Good. So Jensen and Misha... Man, that is weird." He raised a brow at Castiel. ****  
** **

Castiel laughed. "Yeah, that's weird for sure. It's gonna take some getting used to... Jensen." He laughed again and kissed... Jensen with passion. ****  
** **

Dean chuckled and started to kiss Castiel more, wrapping his arms around his neck, then moaned teasingly, "Mnnn, Misha... I kinda like that name." ****  
** **

Castiel ground up against Dean and moaned. "Fuck, it's been so long. I wish we had some time..." He kissed Dean again and sighed. ****  
** **

Dean ground back against Castiel and gasped sharply into his mouth. "I do too, don't stop!" Dean pushed his hands up under Castiel's shirt and pinched his nipples while he rode his cock dry through their pants. ****  
** **

Castiel gasped at Dean's hard cock rubbing against his, even through their pants, it felt amazing Â He continued to grind up into Dean. His head fell to Dean's shoulder as his nipples were pinched. He ran his hand under Dean's shirt and played with his nipples and sucked a mark on his neck. He didn't care if someone walked in on them or not. All he cared about was Dean. Dean and getting off. ****  
** **

Dean made languid strokes with his hips and moaned a little too loud into Castiel's ear, which was cut off by lips meeting again. ****  
** **

Castiel kissed Dean to quiet him down. "Shhh, Dean, we've got to be quiet." He kissed him again while continuing to grind. He was so close. ****  
** **

Dean gasped for air, breathing deeply as his own orgasm began to build, and finally whimpered into a mewl against Castiel's neck as he came in his jeans. The sound of Dean cumming was enough to throw Castiel over the edge as well. Thankfully, both men were wearing boxer briefs. ****  
** **

Castiel panted into Dean's shoulder. "Fuck I needed that. But I really can't wait to fuck you senseless. I wish we were on that plane right now." He kissed Dean, breathing hard into his mouth. ****  
** **

Dean kissed Castiel hungrily with every ounce of passion he could give as he came down off his orgasm high. He had forgotten how powerful an orgasm could be while sober.

 

 

* * *

 

****

 

Castiel pulled into the parking structure of their new apartment building. Neither of them could believe they had an apartment in the beautiful twenty-story building when they first saw it. It was right downtown and close to everything happening in the city. He found their designated parking space and pulled into it, and the couple made their way up to their new home. ****  
** **

When the doors opened, they found that the hallway was nice, carpeted and clean, with walls lined by paintings. They found the door to 520 and, in anticipation, Castiel slid the key into the lock for the first time. ****  
** **

Castiel opened the door, and both jaws dropped. The furniture was beautiful and the view of the city was spectacular. Dean walked to the window and peered out, taking in all the city lights in the night. ****  
** **

"Baby, look at this shit." He motioned around them. "FedEx pays well, I guess." ****  
** **

Castiel stood beside Dean, admiring the view. He loved the living room, but he was more interested in the bedroom. He went down the hall to find that it was amazing. There was a king size bed with a beautiful comforter, a huge dresser, an overstuffed chair, a desk and what appeared to be a walk in closet. He sat on the bed and smiled. ****  
** **

"Come look at this bed, baby!"� he called. "It has a memory foam mattress!" ****  
** **

Dean followed Castiel to the bedroom and smiled as he looked around, noting the personal Â bathroom. "Very nice. We gotta break it in." Dean ran and jumped on the bed and rolled over onto his back, spreading his thighs, giggling once Castiel joined him. ****  
** **

Castiel grinned wildly, Dean's spreading his legs was all the prompting he needed. He climbed on top of Dean, his thighs straddling Dean's hips, and bent over to kiss him. He ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, soon his tongue went in like an invading army. He ran his hands under Dean's shirt, found his nipples and pinched them. ****  
** **

"Too many clothes, Dean," he complained. ****  
** **

Dean moaned and worked his shirt off, then began to unbutton his jeans, pushing both those and his briefs off to shed to the side. "You grab the lube?" he panted. ****  
** **

Castiel stood and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube. "Always prepared!" He stripped and crawled back over Dean, letting his cock drag over Dean's as he did. He kissed Dean with passion, forcing his tongue into Dean's mouth. It had been so very long since they were together like this, Castiel could hardly hold himself back. ****  
** **

Dean chuckled at Castiel's preparation. He pushed his hands up over the curves and dips of his fit lover's chest and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, wrapping his thighs around the other's waist as he did. ****  
** **

Castiel moaned deeply. "Fuck, Dean..." He sat back and opened the lube, pouring a generous amount in his hand. He figured Dean needed all the lube he could get; he hadn't been fucked in weeks. He pushed one finger into Dean, then leaned over and kissed him again as he ran it in and out of Dean's ass. ****  
** **

Dean gasped lightly from the intruding finger, but he was as relaxed as he could be. He'd had plenty of time to heal from Lucifer's assault, and he knew they were safe. ****  
** **

Castiel added a second finger when he felt Dean fully relax. "I love you so much, Dean, or, Jensen. Fuck, it's going to be hard to get used to that!" He fucked his fingers in and out of Dean. ****  
** **

Dean chuckled, but moaned as Castiel found his prostate was. "Mmm-Mish!" Dean sucked in a sharp breath, tightening down on Castiel's fingers a bit. ****  
** **

Castiel grinned at the name, and continued to finger fuck Dean. He scissored his fingers apart, beginning to open Dean up, and added a third finger. ****  
** **

Dean spread his legs wider, then broke their heated kiss to breathe heavily, biting at Castiel's ear. "Make love to me, Misha. Make me moan your name," he begged. ****  
** **

Castiel pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock. He pushed just the head inside of Dean and waited for Dean to relax. "Goddamn, Jensen, it's so good, it's been so long..." ****  
** **

Dean dropped his head back, mouth falling open. He relaxed again when the stretched burn subsided, and tugged him in closer with his calves. Castiel took this as a sign that Dean was ready and slowly slid in until he bottomed out and then held again, waiting for another sign from his lover. It felt so amazing to be back with Dean, to be inside Dean. ****  
** **

"Jensen! It's so good, you're so fucking tight!" he groaned. ****  
** **

Dean lightly slapped Castiel in the shoulder and groaned, "Fuck me, or I will bite your dick off and fuck myself with it!" ****  
** **

Castiel laughed and pulled out until just the head of his cock was still inside Dean and then plowed back in, fucking Dean hard. He knew Dean liked it and couldn't help himself. ****  
** **

Dean hit bliss once the friction set in and he was finally fucked for the first time weeks. He could barely catch a breath, but that didn't stop him from trying to kiss Castiel again. They panted into each other's mouths as they shared a kiss, and Castiel continued to thrust in and out of Dean.  ****  
** **

He groaned with the feeling of Dean's tight anus around his cock. Dean was tighter than ever after their weeks of abstinence. ****  
** **

Dean broke the kiss and started to push against the thrusts. "Ohh, fuck me,Mish, fuck me!" The words slipped out of Dean's mouth like sweet, smooth honey. ****  
** **

Castiel increased the speed of his thrusts and snapped his hips into Dean harder than ever. "Fuck... fuck, Jensen... I need it so bad. I need you..." He moaned out the name, trying to memorize it. ****  
** **

Dean tried to pace his breath, stopping the thrusts and instead holding on for dear life while he was pounded into the mattress. "I.. I'm gonna... I'm... Oh, fuck!" Dean's back arched, and he started to tighten around Castiel's cock, crying out his actual name. ****  
** **

Castiel gasped as Dean tightened on his cock. He thrust into Dean wildly, losing his rhythm. He could feel his orgasm starting and he thrust through it then pushed in as far as he could and came so hard he collapsed onto Dean. When he could talk, he said, "Jesus Christ, Jensen... that was..." Words failed him. ****  
** **

Dean giggled after they came down from their peaks. "I love you, Mish. Forever and always. Till death do us part." ****  
** **

Castiel giggled. "So, you still want to marry me, Jensen? Even though I've got a goofy name like Misha?" ****  
** **

Dean snorted. "You seem to like my weird-ass name, so why not, Mr. Collins? Wait... Jensen Collins, or Misha Ackles... " Dean trailed off. "Cockles?" ****  
** **

The pair laughed until tears streamed down their faces. Finally regaining control, Castiel wiped his face. ****  
** **

"Cockles... that's hilarious. I actually sort of like the sound of Misha Ackles."� he admitted. "It has a certain ring to it. And I like the name 'Jensen." It sounds... I don't know... strong." He leaned over and kissed Jensen and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm starving. Let's go see if they stocked the fridge. Then, I want you to fuck me." Dean giggled through the kiss. ****  
** **

"Ackles it is then."


End file.
